


Life is... Strange

by moklebust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moklebust/pseuds/moklebust
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stephen Strange/James Moriarty





	1. Эпизод I. Отражение

Отражение на секунду мелькает в толпе и тут же снова бесследно растворяется в ней. Из-за стекла уличного кафе, откуда Шерлок высматривает свою цель, отражение можно было бы счесть всего лишь ошибкой человеческого зрения, но ошибиться в хорошо знакомой внешности с каких-то десяти-пятнадцати футов…

Отражение мелькает в толпе.  
И ещё раз. И снова.

Шерлок не удивлён. Он вообще практически ничему и никогда не удивляется — мир скучен и довольно-таки предсказуем, особенно если изучал его так долго, как, возможно, никто другой.  
Шерлок ни капли не удивлён. _Он поражён до крайности_.

Сосредоточиться на неожиданном событии получается вовсе не так быстро, как это обычно происходит с ним. Но сосредоточиться мало — чтобы понять, как вообще действовать дальше, нужно полностью переключить мозг. Шерлок всегда отлично умел делать это, начисто отрубать лишние, мешающие работе эмоции, но при личной заинтересованности это на удивление сложно.

А ведь кроме этой проблемы ещё есть дело. Которое вроде как нельзя прерывать, не завершив, потому что последствия, если вовремя не решить задачу, могут быть довольно трагичными…  
К чёрту.

Невероятное усилие — и улица перестаёт существовать. На смену эмоциям приходит холодная логика, и Шерлок, бросив на столик — кажется, прямо в чашку с недопитым чаем — несколько купюр, устремляется в самую гущу толпы, преследуя так неожиданно возникший призрак. Толпа мерно движется по Седьмой авеню в сторону Таймс-сквер, и Шерлоку приходится прилагать серьёзные усилия, чтобы двигаться в ней хоть сколько-нибудь быстрее потока.

У поворота возле Таймс-сквер отражение шмыгает за угол, но перед этим почему-то на мгновение замирает — и слегка возвышается над кишащей человеческой массой, поскольку его рост чуть выше среднего. Нет времени думать, что именно его отвлекло — или привлекло? — но эта секундная заминка даёт Шерлоку необходимое время на то, чтобы рывком нырнуть вперёд и сократить дистанцию на несколько футов сразу. Сзади раздаётся возмущённая ругань, но это как раз привычно. На то, чтобы останавливаться и просить прощения, времени нет. И желания тоже нет ни малейшего.

Шерлок фиксирует повороты и улицы почти автоматически.  
Сорок шестая.  
Шестая.  
Сорок четвёртая.

Отражение мчится по городу, словно бы запутывая следы, без какой-либо системы — как будто поворачивает случайным образом, наугад. На Мэдисон, впрочем, темп погони слегка утихает. Отражение чаще оглядывается, чаще останавливается, вертит головой во все стороны и явно что-то ищет.

_Всю жизнь мечтал за тобой бегать, ну разумеется._

Ноябрьские сорок девять градусов — довольно скверно при сильном ветре. Отражение заслоняется от порывов рукой, на которой Шерлок, и без того вглядывающийся изо всех сил, с удивлением обнаруживает массивное кольцо из жёлтого металла, не имеющее ничего общего ни с эстетикой, ни с тем образом жизни, к которому за годы привык его обладатель.

Он старается не замечать ничего странного. Просто бежит вперёд, выхватывая из разношёрстной толпы давно знакомую фигуру в незнакомой, но легко распознаваемой в толпе одежде.

У сорок третьей Шерлок почти теряет след. Несмотря на хорошую физическую подготовку, он практически выдохся. Отражение, напротив, словно бы ускоряется, но вдруг поднимает голову, оглядывается и резко сворачивает куда-то в узкий проезд, едва увернувшись от выезжающей из него «Ауди».

_Это когда-нибудь кончится?  
Не заставляй меня. _

Отражение стоит на месте, посреди переулка шириной едва ли больше шести футов, совершенно не таясь. Если бы Шерлок преследовал его с целью убийства, он мог бы убить без всякой подготовки: спина стоящего представляет собой отличную мишень для любого оружия.

Но Шерлок, конечно, не хочет его убивать. И даже ненавидеть не хочет, несмотря ни на что, потому что абсолютно случайно встретиться так далеко от дома… Было бы глупо предполагать, что встреча подстроена. Ещё большей глупостью — также случайной, разумеется — была сама эта встреча.

Случайность.  
Ошибка.  
 _Вселенная в редких случаях ленива, верно, Шерлок?_

— Стивен.

Отражение оборачивается, и Шерлок с трудом подавляет желание подойти ближе. Весь его опыт сокрытия эмоций летит в тартарары вместе с любыми планами, которые он строил, мчась по улицам Мидтауна вслед за тенью из прошлого.

— Ну надо же. Возможно, я ждал тебя раньше. Не воспринимай это как упрёк.

Собеседник холоден, и это не то же самое, что сейчас старется показать ему Шерлок. Он холоден по-настоящему.

— Стив…

— Слышал, ты здесь гоняешься за небезызвестным Эвансом. Неужели тебя так интересует это мелкое ограбление, что ты покинул свою любимую колыбельку под названием Лондон? Удивительно.

Шерлок злится. Злится просто потому, что ожидал от Стивена совершенно не этого — кроме того, что вообще не ожидал когда-либо снова увидеть его.

Впрочем, это тоже в каком-то смысле игра. И проиграть Шерлоку совершенно точно не хочется.

— Майкрофт запретил мне тогда лететь в Нью-Йорк. Я бы вообще не оказался здесь сегодня, не будь у меня этого дела.

— Майкрофт запретил? И с каких это пор ты слушаешься Майкрофта?

Туше.  
 _Один-ноль, Шерлок. Опять._

— Я думал, что ты мертв. Мы все думали. И он чувствовал вину, не хотел, чтобы я это видел.

Стивен замирает и чуть дёргает уголком рта — верный признак того, что он ужасно сердится. Это определённо не предвещает ничего хорошего, но сказанного, конечно, уже не вернуть.

— Вину? И почему же он чувствует вину, не расскажешь мне, Шерлок?

Проход узкий и не даёт места для манёвров. Однако Стив ухитряется делать вид, как будто вокруг неограниченное пространство и присутствие второго ничуть не стесняет его в действиях — движется назад к выходу, невзирая на препятствие в виде Шерлока, будто собирается пройти сквозь него.

Задеть его больше нечем. У него было больше информации, и потому он был более подготовлен к этой встрече.

— Но ведь ты тогда тоже был не прав, — бросает Шерлок, когда напряжение в воздухе достигает максимума.

Не разрядить атмосферу.  
Оставить последнее слово за собой.

— Шерлок, я доктор. Если кому-то требуется моя помощь, я не вправе отказать.  
— Не в этом случае.  
— В любом случае. Как ты говоришь — это _элементарно_.

Смешок можно счесть почти презрительным, но это мелочи.

— Я никогда так не говорю.  
— О, действительно? — теперь Стивен ухмыляется уже откровенно. — Знаешь, в этом я больше верю Джону. Его блог красноречив… весьма. Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Чем тебе хочется.

Он проходит мимо Шерлока более резко, чем старался — и, как не делал даже в детстве, сильно задевает его плечом. Кажется, это была очередная семейная ссора, самая серьёзная из всех.  
Впрочем, если задуматься, они вообще никогда не умели жить в мире.


	2. Глава I. Всё меняется

Физика не давалась ему никогда. Даже несмотря на регулярные напоминания о генах родителей.

Стив искренне пытается зубрить её. Зубрить — проще всего, но наименее интересно. Отделять физику от жизни — немного сложнее, потому что идиотские термины мозг стремится как можно быстрее сменить на что-нибудь другое. Вроде, например, завтрашней вечеринки, которую обычно закатывают получившие своё «хорошо» однокурсники.

_Согласно одной из гипотез, сила взаимодействия между кварками…_

Кварки. Квантовая физика.

Физику преподаёт профессор Лоуренс. Лоуренс давно и серьёзно болен раком, но держится превосходно и никогда не пропускает занятия. Единственное, что Стивен на данный момент смог в нём заметить — у профессора был перелом руки. И сросся неправильно — его кисть заметно смещена в сторону, это видно, если смотреть, как он царапает мелом формулы на доске. Впрочем, другие никогда этого не замечали.

Шерлок тренирует внимательность. И Стив тренирует вслед за Шерлоком. Это не подражание — просто внимательность никогда не повредит. Поэтому Стив день за днём исправно вырабатывает у себя привычку обращать внимание на любые мелочи. Завтра будет сто двадцать первый день. У Шерлока — он тоже считает — дней больше на пять сотен.

Учебник квантовой физики относительно новый, но уже потрёпанный. Тёмные круги — кофе, запах ещё не исчез. Смазанная бледно-красная полоса — помада. И кому же, интересно, приспичило поспать лицом в учебник? Стив ловит себя на мысли, что и сам готов сейчас это сделать.

_Согласно одной из гипотез, сила…_

Спустя пару минут Стивен снова начинает отвлекаться. Рядом с кампусом, прямо у окна комнаты, стоит фонарь, и его свет падает на стол, потому что шторы закрыты неплотно. В узкой полоске света что-то мелькает — наверняка опять пошёл снег. Рождество уже не за горами, остаётся пережить всего четыре экзамена. Четыре. Первый — физика.

_Согласно…_

Он хлопает дверью так, что, наверное, снёс бы её вместе с косяком, если бы строители были чуть менее внимательны к деталям.

— Серьёзно, ты всё ещё читаешь?

Кто бы это ещё мог быть.

— Где твои хвалёные внимательность и логика? Я сижу за столом с учебником, что я ещё могу делать с ним?

Шерлок хмыкает. Спустя мгновение на стол перед Стивом летит такой же, как у него, учебник и раскрывается от удара, чтобы явить миру разрисованные синей шариковой ручкой прямо поверх текста страницы. На левой — карта окрестностей кампуса, вроде бы даже точная, а правая пестрит цифрами разных размеров и форм.

— Я не отношусь к учебникам так, как это делаешь ты.

— Потому что ты слишком вежлив для этого.

На часах полночь. Но Шерлок, которого обычно не добудишься уже к одиннадцати, на удивление бодр. Впрочем, причиной этому явно не физика.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что у тебя тоже есть экзамены?

— Помню. Меня это не волнует.

— И почему же, позволь узнать?

— Потому что… — загадочно улыбается Шерлок. — О, это замечательная причина. Потому что Кейт, добрейшей души женщина, пустит меня сегодня в лабораторию на всю ночь. И, может быть, ещё завтра. У меня есть прекрасная теория, которую я могу проверить только практически.

— Это повод не готовиться к сессии?

— Разумеется. Это повод вообще о ней не думать.

_И почему тебя ещё не отчислили, милый братец._

Шерлок тем временем осторожно выуживает из скопления разнообразных склянок на столе пробирки с разноцветными жидкостями. Стив искренне надеется, что он ничего не уронит на пол.

— Если ты что-нибудь взорвёшь — будет весело. Родители всё ещё не простили тебе прошлого раза, мама вчера обмолвилась об этом.

— Серьёзно, ты с ними общаешься?

— Они ведь наши родители, Шерлок.

— Это не отменяет того, что они ужасно скучные.

Стивен вздыхает. Несмотря на грубость брата, с ним, как всегда, невозможно не согласиться.

— Я буду утром… Может, к обеду. Прикроешь, если что? — Шерлок уже собрался, и вопрос его, конечно, риторический. Вряд ли он кому-то понадобится ночью. Но Стив всё равно кивает, и Шерлок тут же снова хлопает дверью.

_К концу твоего обучения колледж выставит длинный счёт за все сломанные тобой двери._

Стивен устало трёт слезящиеся от многочасовой концентрации глаза. Злосчастный учебник больше всего на свете хочется отправить в мусорное ведро.

Но он может заставить себя открыть нужную страницу.

_Согласно одной из гипотез, сила взаимодействия…_

Взаимодействие. Хоть кто-то взаимодействует.

***

Стивен просыпается, когда звенит утренний будильник, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что заснул сидя, положив голову на учебник. Хорошо хоть без помады. Вечером он специально поставил будильник на шесть утра, чтобы успеть подготовить хотя бы одну тему. Профессор Лоуренс, которому Стив частенько помогает в мелочах, точно не будет валить его на экзамене, но…

Чёртова физика.

Чёртова специальность.

Почти два часа — до следующего будильника — Стивен упорно зубрит строчки из учебника. Упорство ничуть не помогает, лишь вызывает здравое недоумение: как он умудрился учиться два с половиной года в окружении абсолютно непонятных тем?

К восьми приходится собираться. От кампуса до аудитории — пятнадцать минут хода, включая спуск с двух лестниц вниз и подъём по трём наверх.

Стивен не волнуется. В любом случае, ему совершенно плевать, получит ли он сегодня «отлично» или придётся пересдавать после праздников. Намного больше его занимает грядущее Рождество и необходимость провести его дома, с родителями, Майкрофтом и Шерлоком. Эти двое способны свести его с ума, если они вступают в диалог. Впрочем, они кого угодно способны свести с ума.

Стивен выходит из кампуса ровно в тот момент, когда сильный восточный ветер едва не сбивает его с ног. Снег увивается за ветром, залетает за воротник и сразу же тает. Среди белоснежного полотна отчётливо видны две цепочки следов — наверное, думает Стив, это Майк и Эндрю решили всё-таки заглянуть сегодня на экзамен.

Хороший намёк. Восточный ветер. Сказка, которую им с Шерлоком в детстве рассказывал Майкрофт.

И в кои-то веки Стивен с ним согласен.

Он останавливается футов за сто от здания университета. Снег уже не сносит ветром, теперь он падает медленно, не снежинками, а большими хлопьями. Стив стоит под снегом несколько минут, пока он окончательно не набивается за воротник, и отчаянно борется с собственными убеждениями.

А потом вдруг легко улыбается и идёт совершенно в другую сторону.

***  
— Мы собираемся каждый год, и ничего не меняется.

— Меняется.

Атмосфера настолько привычна, что Стивену начинает казаться, будто этого прошедшего года вовсе не было. В прошлый раз они произносили, вроде бы, те же самые слова.

Вот только теперь общая нелюбовь к семейным праздникам становится не основной темой. И это определенно не положительное изменение атмосферы семейного общения.

— О, и действительно, кое-что поменялось. Например, некоторые новости о вашей учёбе, — шипит Майкрофт, дождавшись, пока мама снова уйдёт на кухню. — Как ты мог позволить ему, Шерлок? Вообще-то говоря, почему вы оба не сдали экзамены?

Шерлок спокоен. Старший считает, что он умнее, но Шерлок знает что-то, чего совершенно точно не знает Майкрофт.

— Я ему не нянька.

— А самому себе?

— И самому себе не нянька. Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?

Майкрофт замолкает — ровно на пять секунд, чтобы начать разговор заново в двадцатый, наверное, раз. И снова шипит, хотя с таким же успехом мог повысить голос до максимума — его шёпот всё равно слышно на пару кварталов.

— Чем вы там занимаетесь вообще, если не учитесь? Скажи спасибо, что я не сообщил об этом недоразумении родителям.

Шерлок стоит, небрежно облокотившись на стол, лениво вертит в руках полосатый леденец и в целом демонстрирует глубокое и абсолютное равнодушие к происходящей ссоре.

— Мы делаем то, что считаем нужным, Майкрофт. Ты мог сообщить об этом кому угодно.

— Вы считаете нужным просто не прийти на экзамены?

Стивен не хочет участвовать в этой «змеиной» ссоре. Впрочем, это и не требуется: они прекрасно справляются и вдвоём.

Книга. Делать вид, что читаешь — если только никто не заметит, что на обложке написано «Динамика горения».

— Именно.

— О, прекрасно, — цедит старший, и леденец в руках Шерлока с треском ломается. Он терпеть не может, когда братец-надзиратель суёт нос в его жизнь, но Майкрофту плевать на его мнение.

— Я был занят.

— Чем же, позволь спросить? — старший не злится. Стивен знает, когда он злится. Сейчас Майкрофт, по собственной воле отвечающий перед родителями за братьев, практически в бешенстве.

Стивен не видит в этом никакой катастрофы, и Шерлок не видит тоже. Но Майкрофту только волю дай — любое мало-мальски оригинальное событие тут же превратится в перспективную угрозу.

— Занимался тем, что мне _действительно_ интересно.

Майкрофт открывает рот с явным намерением сказать что-то очень грубое. К счастью, из-за двери раздаются шаги.

— У вас всё нормально? — мама появляется в комнате как нельзя кстати — всегда бы так. Шерлок и Майкрофт к этому мгновению уже сидят чуть ли не по разным углам и делают вид, что всё прекрасно. Это у них всегда отлично получается.

— Да, мам, — улыбается Стив, избавляя остальных от ответа. Их выражения лиц ясно демонстрируют, что разговаривать с кем бы то ни было они решительно не в настроении.

— Не хотите сходить к друзьям? Почти все вернулись на каникулы. Мне звонила Кэти, Вэл приехал из Нью-Йорка…

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Стив, и Шерлок произносит это одновременно с ним. Старший недовольно морщится.

— Обожаю, когда вы так делаете, — смеётся мама. И тут же оборачивается: — Ой, горит…

Майкрофт пристально следит, как закрывается дверь. Это означает только одно — сейчас ссора продолжится, и гораздо более серьёзно, чем раньше.

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться! — предупреждает Шерлок прежде, чем старший успевает открыть рот. — И Стив не будет.

— Не защищай его.

— Он мой брат. Конечно, я, буду его защищать.

— Смею напомнить, — высокомерно заявляет старший, — что все мы приходимся друг другу братьями, и это не даёт нам никаких дополнительных привилегий.

Это смешно. И Шерлок смеётся. Стив тоже с трудом сдерживает смех, видя вытягивающееся лицо Майкрофта.

— Ты никогда не понимал, что такое семья.

— Шерлок…

— Не надо. К чему вообще этот разговор? Что ты хочешь услышать в ответ?

— Причину произошедшего. Желательно от Стива, а не от тебя.

Теперь уже отвертеться не получится. Майкрофт смотрит на него почти в упор, и молчание грозит настоящим скандалом уже с родителями — от них так просто не отмахнуться. Стив глубоко вдыхает и уже было собирается произнести это _я-не-сдал-экзамены-потому-что-собираюсь_ …

И вдруг за спиной старшего видит Шерлока. Шерлока, который усиленно жестикулирует и что-то беззвучно произносит.

Стив не умеет читать по губам. Он различает только _скажи-что-ты-не_ и недвусмысленный кивок на дверь.

Стивен надеется, что понял брата правильно.

— Это моё личное дело.

— Которое отражается на учёбе, надо полагать? — иронично ухмыляется Майкрофт. И в следующую секунду делает шаг — почти отпрыгивает — назад, потому что Стив резко поднимается на ноги. Книжка падает, кажется, даже слегка рвётся, но с этим можно разобраться потом.

— Я тоже не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, Майкрофт.

Два шага, дверь, ранее аккуратно прикрытая мамой, с треском распахивается и через секунду с жутким грохотом ударяется о косяк.

— Стивен Винсент Холмс, что, чёрт побери!..

Стив жалеет только о том, что дверь хлопнула не по длинному носу старшего брата.

В доме удивительно тихо. Стив сидит на старом пыльном кресле, спрятанном в маленькой кладовой за вешалкой. Вещи надёжно скрывают его от поисков и взглядов, но Стивен точно знает, кто догадается найти его здесь.

Ждать долго не приходится. В тишине звучат лёгкие, почти неслышные шаги, и Шерлок, невероятным образом не задев ни одной куртки, просачивается за вешалку и садится на подлокотник кресла.

— Прячешься?

— Медитирую. Привык к этому креслу.

Шерлок бессистемно водит пальцем по клетчатой обивке.

— Если тебе интересно, он ничуть не изменился. Всё та же любовь к драме и театральным восклицаниям.

— Майкрофт?

— Сказал, что будет следить за нами в десять глаз.

— Нам не привыкать.

— Рад, что ты настроен оптимистично. Но, боюсь, хорошего в этом мало.

Шерлок встаёт на ноги и так же неуловимо покидает кладовую. Стивен секунду медлит, раздвигает вешалки с одеждой и тоже выбирается наружу.

— Шерлок.

Он останавливается, оборачивается и молча смотрит. Не зло, не изучающе. Стивен не может охарактеризовать эту эмоцию.

— Ты не рассказал ему…

— О том, что ты переводишься? Это одна из тех вещей, которые Майкрофт никогда не сможет понять.

— Спасибо. Я твой должник.

А теперь он улыбается. Определённо искренне — в Шерлоке, в отличие от старшего, при желании можно отличить правду от лжи.

— Знаешь, Стив, — говорит Шерлок с несвойственными ему интонациями, — каким бы отвратительным и странным я ни казался тебе, я не Майкрофт. И никогда не поставлю репутацию выше семьи — в отличие от него.


	3. Глава II. Меня зовут...

Стивен уже знает, что ему здесь понравится.

Первые здания кампуса видны уже с середины улицы, Стив вглядывается в них зачем-то изо всех сил. В этом районе он не был, кажется, ни разу, но ничего интересного для себя в нём пока не находит — кроме, конечно, кампуса, временного дома на ближайшие годы. Острые кромки зданий вызывают странный нервный тик в пальцах, хотя сейчас-то уже чего нервничать. Вот когда он несколько дней назад, не придумав других вариантов решения собственной проблемы, заявился прямо в кабинет ректора Бартса и изложил ему как на духу всю ситуацию — вот это было серьёзным испытанием для нервной системы. И, конечно, вообще ни в какие ворота не шёл тот факт, что ему, честно оттрубившему достаточное количество времени в качестве будущего технаря, разрешили перевестись прямо посреди года, с условием, что Стив сдаст все надлежащие экзамены экстерном.

Это было чертовски удивительно. Тем не менее, никто, кроме Стива, почему-то сей факт удивительным не считал.

— Всё ещё думаешь о своём невероятном везении? — хмыкает Шерлок, идущий всё это время рядом со Стивом, чуть в стороне и на полшага назад, ему трудно идти с кем-то рядом так, как это принято в обществе. — Не парься. Полагаю, ты у них просто первый подобный случай.

— Всё равно не аргумент, — бурчит он себе под нос, Шерлок, конечно, услышал, но тему почему-то решает не развивать. Стив вообще понятия не имеет, зачем брат пошёл с ним сегодня — хотя и несколько благодарен ему за поддержку.

Кампус совсем близко, но Стиву нужно не туда, а сперва в отдельное небольшое здание. Он поворачивается к Шерлоку, ловит его взгляд, брат кивает, отворачивается. Стив знает, что он сейчас делает — изучает. Думает. Наблюдает за происходящим. И это так привычно, что Стивен не сразу понимает, что скоро будет лишён возможности видеть подобные давно знакомые мелочи.

Впрочем, думает он, он это, разумеется, переживёт.

Стив выходит от коменданта спустя буквально минут двадцать. Шерлок даже не поменял позу, но стоит подойти ближе, как становится видно, что его глаза чуть подёргиваются под веками — он делает так всегда, если что-то случилось, но он не хочет показывать виду. Слыша слабый стук двери, брат открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива почти в упор.

Спрашивать, что случилось, совершенно не хочется.

— Ну вот, — говорит Стив, просто чтобы прервать возникшую вдруг неловкую паузу. Они тысячу раз оказывались в таких паузах дома, но теперь любые паузы и заминки вдруг стали невероятно острыми. — Я могу прямо сейчас идти в свою комнату, если ты не хочешь ещё поговорить.

— Ты не будешь брать какие-нибудь вещи из дома? — как будто невзначай интересуется Шерлок.

Стив хочет сказать, что да, конечно, я возьму что-нибудь на память и на первое время, потому что я совершенно к этому не готов, но — качает головой и улыбается. Он справится. Конечно, он справится.

Шерлок делает шаг вперёд. Возможно, он и правда хочет сказать что-нибудь на прощание (но ведь никто не говорил, что они не будут видеться больше?), но слова не идут. Стивен не понимает, почему его это так волнует. Они с Шерлоком с детства никогда не были особенно дружны, но в последнее время, ровно с тех пор, как Стив принял это решение, всё почему-то изменилось.

Шерлок делает шаг вперёд. И ещё. А затем быстрым и немного отчаянным движением обнимает Стива — неловко, неудобно, совершенно неожиданно и непривычно, но Стив думает — чувствует — что это искренне, и поэтому обнимает брата в ответ.

А затем он отстраняется и навешивает на лицо уже привычную маску безразличия.

— Будь уверен, Майкрофту придётся несладко, — подмигивает Шерлок, разворачивается и просто уходит, ни разу не обернувшись.

Комната Стива — на верхнем этаже, под крышей, это единственное, что — по неизвестной причине — имеет свободное место. Стиву сказали, что у него будет всего один сосед, и ещё — что он намного старше Стива, а больше не сказали ничего, так что разбираться с этим ему предстоит самому.

Делить комнату с выпускником, думает Стив, пока поднимается по лестнице, не слишком приятно. Но надеяться на что-то получше, если переводишься в середине года — довольно глупо.

Пролёт, ещё пролёт, дыхание чуть сбивается, но Стив поднимается до комнаты, ни разу не остановившись, и замирает только у двери — прежде чем постучать, хотя у него есть ключи.

— Чего тебе? — почти сразу высовывается в приоткрытую дверь растрёпанная голова.

Стив молча демонстрирует ключи с брелоком с номером комнаты, и его будущий сосед (очевидно, это всё-таки он) недоумённо поднимает брови, от этого жеста сразу почему-то становясь на несколько лет младше.

Дверь после некоторой паузы всё-таки открывается шире, и Стив осторожно входит в комнату. Кровати здесь две, одна с бельём, на второй — на, теперь уже, его? — покоится огромная груда всяческого барахла, Стив успевает выцепить взглядом гриф гитары и какие-то книги, а затем переключает внимание на соседа.

— Чего уставился? — тут же весьма агрессивно реагирует парень, нехотя приглаживая торчащие вихры.

— Я не…

— Да ладно, всё нормально, на самом деле, — вдруг абсолютно спокойным голосом говорит он и даже слегка улыбается. — Я просто спать хочу. Джон Ватсон, кстати.

Стив называет себя. Джон стаскивает с соседней кровати несколько вещей, заталкивая их под свою, Стив помогает ему, пока кровать не становится свободной. Они не произносят ни одного звука, но это совершенно не враждебная тишина.

— С чего ты вдруг решил перевестись, да ещё и посреди года? — наконец спрашивает Джон. Стиву хочется спросить, откуда он узнал, но он тут же понимает, что это, пожалуй, слишком очевидно.

Стив пожимает плечами. На самом деле, он всё ещё не уверен, что может выбрать какую-то одну причину для объяснения этого.

— Так вышло, — говорит он, и это правда лучшее, что можно ответить на подобный вопрос.

— И что, сам сюда захотел? — с непонятным выражением лица уточняет Ватсон.

— Ну… да, — пожимает плечами Стив, смотрит на собеседника и искренне пытается понять, что во всём этом не так. Нет, ну серьёзно — а по какой ещё причине обычный человек может посреди года перевестись на медицинский? Кроме собственного желания — разве только из-за помешательства.

— Ну и дурак, — констатирует Ватсон. — Шёл бы куда-нибудь на юриста. Пользы и то больше.

— И это мне говорит человек, который учится там же, где и я.

— Ну учусь, и что? — хмыкает он. — Это не значит, что мне здесь нравится. Я бы в сотню раз охотнее пошёл в полицейскую академию, чем тут… жизнь просаживать.

— А почему не пошёл тогда?

— Родители, — морщится Джон. — К Гарри особо не привязывались, а я, как младший, вынужден плясать под их дудку. Впрочем, по крайней мере, у меня есть перспектива здесь — далеко не факт, что я бы получил её в академии.

— Гарри — твой брат?

— Сестра, — уточняет Джон. — Старшая. Самое интересное, что при всех её недостатках — она лучше родителей. Раз в сто.

— У меня веселее, — Стивен не то чтобы может понять нового соседа, но почему-то проникается к нему некоторым уважением и симпатией. — Родители особо не давят, но вместо них у нас, по сути, старший братец. Семь лет разницы, а возомнил себя невесть кем только потому, что занимает какую-то там должность в правительстве. Как будто никто не знает, что эта его должность в переводе на человеческий означает что-то вроде мальчика на побегушках.

Джон неожиданно смеётся — почти дружелюбно.

— Не довелось такое испытать, но я тебе искренне сочувствую. Но ты сказал «нам»… Вам с родителями? Или сколько у тебя братьев вообще?

— Два. Старший и близнец, — несмотря на то, что знакомы они не больше часа, несмотря на грубость и внешность типичного заводилы, Стиву кажется, что Джону можно доверять.

Джон сочувствующе покачивает головой, а затем протягивает Стиву крепкую ладонь с короткими пальцами:

— Подружимся, чувак. Только дай мне всё-таки сначала выспаться.

***

Джон просыпается спустя несколько часов, когда Стивену почти надоедает разглядывать огромное количество предметов в его — в _их_ — комнате. Открывает глаза, резко садится и несколько ошарашенно пялится на Стива пару секунд, потом трясёт головой, и его выражение лица становится менее изумлённым.

— Вот чёрт. Забыл, что ты здесь, — бормочет Джон, пытаясь пригладить почти короткие светлые волосы. — Чуть не врезал тебе, честное слово. Хорошо хоть соображалка ещё работает.

Стивен рассеянно кивает, потому что не знает, как ещё отреагировать. За окном уже давно стемнело, но фонари яркие и мерцают, как будто перемигиваются, и снег, и без того в достаточном количестве выпавший, слой за слоем прибавляется. Вроде всё привычное, но чертовски не похоже на дом, на предыдущий кампус — и вообще на всё, что было раньше.

Он с удивлением ловит себя на этом. Лёгкая грусть, обида, немного страшно. Но Стив бросает взгляд на острые тени в комнате, на всё ещё не до конца проснувшегося Джона, и сам себя старательно убеждает в том, что он, конечно, привыкнет и справится.

— Чего пялишься? — с подозрением уточняет Джон, вставая, наконец, с кровати. — Что со мной не так?

Стив молча мотает головой. Джон пожимает плечами, вглядывается в стену — в часы, на ней висящие — и вдруг буквально подскакивает.

— Ну здрасте. Почти проспал!

— Что? — выныривает Стивен из внутренних разногласий. Возможно, думает он, он что-то упустил, потому что возглас не совсем понятен.

— Сегодня вечеринка, — поясняет Джон, уже пытаясь одновременно натянуть штаны и влезть в футболку. — В соседнем здании. В честь начала нового семестра. Приглашены все, кто хочет. Я хотел пойти туда ради Кэти, но она…

Он почему-то запинается, и это немного смешно.

— Разве студенческие вечеринки можно проводить в кампусе? — искренне удивляется Стив, и на лице Джона тут же появляется заманчивая хитрая улыбка.

— Конечно, нельзя, — отвечает Джон. — Но именно поэтому она и состоится.

***

Стивен пробивается сквозь толпу, светлый затылок Джона едва видно уже где-то далеко впереди, догнать нового соседа довольно трудно, но он пытается; резким движением влетает в стоящую на пути компанию, и его с ног до головы обдаёт брызгами чего-то, сильно напоминающего шампанское. В алкоголе Стив не разбирается. И совершенно не горит желанием начинать прямо сейчас, но холодные брызги уже расплываются на светлой рубашке, и сделать с этим ничего, кажется, нельзя.

Он не вскипает. Что с них взять. Но он почти что расстраивается, в мокрой одежде не комфортно, а Джона он давно потерял из виду, что означает только одно — придётся топать назад в комнату одному и, возможно, прямо сейчас, а на улице холодно; впрочем, не настолько, чтобы не пережить пять минут пробежки от здания до здания.

Стив снова ныряет в толпу, стараясь держаться подальше от людей со стаканами, но здесь это каждый первый, поэтому, как только неподалёку вдруг образовывается свободное пространство, он практически врывается в него, толкнув кого-то, и в обычный день он бы потратил минут десять на извинения, но только не сейчас. Впрочем, пока Стив решает этот вопрос, он, конечно, снова отвлекается.

И именно поэтому через мгновение с силой вжимается в тощее тело в дорогом костюме и с непередаваемым выражением лица. Стивен смотрит на него почему-то намного дольше, чем полагается в данном случае, и тонкие черты лица странно искажаются. Ирландец, думает Стив. Во всяком случае, очень похож.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, — лениво огрызается «ирландец», окидывая Стивена быстрым и, кажется, немного презрительным взглядом. Стиву кажется, что он его где-то уже видел, но он не забывает лиц — так что, наверное, просто кажется.

— Не стой на проходе, — в тон неожиданному препятствию отзывается Холмс и снова вбивается в толпу, на удивление не сбавляя шага, даже не оборачиваясь. До выхода совсем немного, вот ещё шаг, ещё один…

Бутылка тёплого шампанского выстреливает пробкой и обильной пеной. Опять.

Спустя пять минут Стив ещё стоит у стены в коридоре, сжимая кулаки. Чёрт знает, на самом деле, из-за чего вспыхнул — что с них взять?.. Мокрая рубашка прилипла к телу и пахнет алкоголем, за стеклом маленького окна в коридоре мерцает январская снежная ночь, и вот это всё в сочетании довольно неприятно, если подумать. С другой стороны, не стоять же прямо здесь в ожидании, пока рубашка высохнет, потому что стоять придётся до утра, и это даже звучит смешно.

Он отлепляется от стены, делает шаг, затем ещё и ещё, мокрая рубашка неприятно скользит по телу, а от запаха слегка мутит. Музыка становится глуше с каждым шагом, и, пожалуй, выспаться сейчас — действительно лучшая идея…

— С удовольствием посмотрю, как ты выйдешь сейчас и выкашляешь лёгкие завтра, — голос сзади, Стивен почти представляет это выражение лица, потому что и пятнадцати минут со встречи не прошло. На удивление, это даже не выводит его из себя.

— Тебе ещё что? — бросает он, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Не люблю, когда умирают новички, — хмыкает парень; высокий голос, лёгкий приятный акцент, сочетание довольно странное; акцент вроде бы ирландский.

А затем Стив перестаёт анализировать его, потому что тот снимает дорогущий пиджак и протягивает его Холмсу. Главное сейчас — не уронить челюсть, думает Стив, потому что это наверняка повредит репутации.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает ирландец. — Мне тут так сто лет стоять? Ты вроде собирался уходить, а я только пришёл, и не собираюсь терять время из-за тебя. Да и пиджак не подарок, вернёшь потом, или сам заберу, имя скажи.

— Стивен, — представляется он, несколько мешкает, но всё-таки протягивает руку за пиджаком. Всё это чертовски странно, но в конечном итоге не стоит ни единой возможности заболеть.

— Стивен, значит, — небрежно тянет ирландец, уже вертя в пальцах невесть откуда взявшуюся сигарету. — А фамилия твоя как?

— А зачем тебе? — по-детски реагирует Стив, с тревогой вглядываясь в парня. Он кажется немного странным, но Стивен, как бы ни старался, не может точно сформулировать, почему именно; осознаёт эту странность скорее на интуитивном уровне, и вот интуиция как раз и подсказывает ему не иметь дел с новым знакомым, но… Но.

— Интересуюсь. Для поддержания разговора.

Стивен «включает Шерлока». Так это называет Майкрофт. То есть он превращается из самого себя в брата (вернее, в худшее его проявление), отключает смущение, интерес, желание спать, холод, всё это — и навешивает на лицо маску ледяной надменности. Этому трюку Шерлок научил его совсем недавно, но он, надо признать, действует почти всегда.

— Если бы ты тоже представился, разговор был бы немного продолжительнее.

— Хочешь знать моё имя? — фыркает он. Сигарета ломается, ирландец несколько секунд смотрит на неё всё с тем же непонятным выражением лица, а затем двумя резкими движениями истирает на мелкие кусочки. — Серьёзно?

— Ты, вроде как, не звезда, чтобы я тебя знал.

Ирландец на мгновение замирает — Стив бы не заметил, если бы не следил напряжённо за собеседником — он удивлён. И что такого в этом вопросе, интересно знать?

— Ричард Брук, — бросает он, не смотря на Стивена, ускоряет шаг. — Ещё увидимся.

Когда тонкая тёмная фигура исчезает позади в дверном проёме, в разношёрстной толпе, Стиву остаётся только непонимание и доносящаяся оттуда громкая музыка.


	4. Глава III. (Не)желательные знакомства

_Или я сломаю твой секрет,  
Или ты сама ответишь мне_

_(ц) Агата Кристи_

***

На улице тихо и снова идёт снег. Если честно, Стивен даже рад, что так вышло; вечеринки — слишком шумно, особенно такие, он бы, может, согласился только на что-нибудь мелкомасштабное, человек на двадцать.

В кампусе так же тихо, но ещё и темно — полночь миновала, наверняка местные разделились на два лагеря: пить или спать. Стив согласился бы на второе, ещё там, откуда только что ушёл, но не может — за короткий срок нужно сдать и пересдать несколько экзаменов, и для этого снова придётся несколько суток подряд читать и учить, практически с нуля. Впрочем, мысли об этом теперь не вызывают панического желания сжечь все учебники и сбежать подальше.

Ступенька, ступенька, ещё ступенька, в темноте их не видно, но так даже веселее. Добрести до своего этажа и своей комнаты, наугад вставить ключ и нашарить выключатель. Стопка библиотечных учебников, взятых вчера, и пара купленных с неделю назад, тёплый жёлтый свет лампы, тонкая трещина на потолке. Хочется привыкнуть. Стив не раздевается, хотя рубашка ещё мокрая, только сбрасывает ботинки, и сразу же устраивается на скрипящей кровати, на покрывале; лампа светит почти в глаза, но это ничего, лень вставать и переставлять её.

В кармане пиджака что-то мешается, но лезть в чужие вещи — неприлично, так что он просто переворачивается на другой бок и осторожно открывает потрёпанный учебник. Стив его уже читал, вот теперь надо выучить, и тут точно пригодятся техники брата.

Страница. Ещё одна. И ещё.

Стивен приходит в себя, только когда дверь открывается — настолько резко, что едва-едва не достаёт до спинки кровати соседа. Собственно, это и есть он: с идиотски-счастливой улыбкой на лице, наполовину оторванным воротником рубашки и бумажной розой за ухом.

— У меня завтра свидание! — заявляет Джон с порога, закрывая дверь едва ли не пинком и плюхаясь на кровать. Что это, думает Стив, за идиотская привычка так обращаться с дверьми, Джон явно бы нашёл общий язык с Шерлоком как минимум из-за этого.

— Принимай поздравления, — неуверенно отвечает он, потому что чёрт знает, что вообще в таких случаях говорят. — И иди спать, если уж оно завтра. К тому же, ты слишком шумный.

— Стиви, ты зануда, — хохочет Ватсон, с размаху почти прыгая на свою кровать. — Вот так всю радость и попортишь… Между прочим, не видел тебя на вечеринке ни разу после того, как мы пришли.

— Да я, в общем, там и не задержался, — Холмс одёргивает рубашку и только сейчас вспоминает, что ткань ещё немного мокрая и пахнет алкоголем. — Я вроде как, э-э-э, попал под перекрёстный огонь. Плюс я там никого не знаю, а ты испарился сразу же.

Несмотря на блуждающий взгляд, Джон может сосредоточиться. Вернее, пытается. Интересно только, зачем.

— Ты же вроде только в рубашке был? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он, разглядывая пиджак, который Стив всё ещё не снял. — Или нет… Да не в этом суть, вообще-то. Типа, я думал, что ты, ну, не из богатеньких, а тут такие шмотки. Ну ни хрена себе. Чувак, да ты мажор…

— Я и был в рубашке. Это не мой пиджак.

— А чей? — хмыкает новый сосед. — Скажи ещё, что тебе его подарил таинственный незнакомец, невесть почему очарованный твоим новичковым шармом.

Несмотря на то, что ещё секунду назад Стив немного злился на соседа, сейчас ему становится смешно. Джон, говоря всё это, наверняка даже не представляет, насколько близок к правде, и действительно — звучит как полный бред, но ведь так оно и было.

— Ну, я встретил какого-то парня на вечеринке, — говорит он. — Такого… странного. И меня шампанским облили. Так что он дал мне пиджак, чтобы я дошёл до комнаты и не простудился, и сказал, что сам потом найдёт меня и заберёт.

— Погоди-ка. У него ещё волосы такие, ну, прилизанные, да? — на тон тише уточняет Ватсон.

Стивен честно пытается вспомнить внешность парня, но картинка то ускользает, то рассыпается — кажется, и правда пора спать; в конце концов он выдёргивает из памяти что-то чёрное и блестящее на высоте собственных глаз, и да, кажется, это именно причёска, так что можно кивнуть.

— О, нет, — тут же стонет Джон с мученическим выражением лица. — Это худшее, что я мог услышать за сегодняшний вечер, честное слово. Только не говори, что ты спелся с Ричи!

_Ты мог бы и не тащить меня с собой, чтобы я ни с кем не…_

— Да, точно, Ричард Брук, он сказал. И я не спелся, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Просто так вышло. Он, конечно, с первого же взгляда очевидно напыщенный болван, но это ведь не повод сразу относиться к человеку презрительно.

— Есть куча других поводов. Ты ещё узнаешь, — язвительно вздыхает сосед уже от двери, Стив не заметил, когда он встал, и большое полотенце покачивается у него на плече. — Я, типа, в душ. Можешь пойти со мной и повысматривать там своего Ричи…

Холмсу не хочется отвечать. Да и нечего, если подумать. Так что он дожидается, пока язычок дверного замка щёлкнет, отделяя комнату от коридора, откладывает учебник на край кровати и моментально проваливается в сон.

***

Утро, считает Стивен, должно начинаться с какого-нибудь события. Вернее, считал так ровно до сегодняшнего; потому что стоит только открыть глаза, как становится ясно, что над кроватью нависает чужое тело, пристально тебя изучающее, кажется, с ног до головы.

Когда люди пугаются, они могут кричать. Стив не кричит, но резким движением отбрасывает человека назад — и всё это прежде, чем вглядеться в его лицо и узнать. Сначала думать, потом действовать — хороший принцип, но он не работает, когда ты только что проснулся.

— Твою мать, — говорит Стив, который вообще-то обычно себе подобных выражений не позволяет. — Ты что вообще тут делаешь? Да ещё и без стука.

— Я не обязан стучаться, — поджав губы, отвечает вчерашний знакомец Ричард Брук, поднимаясь с пола и брезгливо отряхивая рубашку от несуществующей грязи. — И я пришёл забрать пиджак. Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе его подарил?

С соседней кровати Джон смотрит на «гостя», наверное, ещё более ошарашенно, чем сам Стив.

— Не думаю. Но это вроде как не твоя комната, так что выйди и постучись.

— Или что? — презрительно хмыкает Брук. — Мамочке пожалуешься?

— Просто не отдам пиджак.

Удивление на лице, как его вчера называл Джон, Ричи приближается к безграничному. Кажется, раньше ему никто ничего подобного не говорил. Стив и правда чувствует себя занудой, но с ним тоже никто себя так раньше не вёл, так что он просто не знает, как ещё реагировать.

Когда Брук молча разворачивается и выходит за дверь, Стив удивляется. Но когда через мгновение раздаётся стук, они оба, Джон и Стивен, переглядываются так, как будто только что произошёл, как минимум, конец света. А потом Стив вздыхает и идёт открывать дверь.

— Итак, твоё желание выполнено. Что-то ещё? — мрачно интересуется Ричард. — Съездить для тебя за кофе? Завоевать какую-нибудь небольшую страну? Проси, не стесняйся, мне ведь больше совершенно нечем заняться.

Стив молча протягивает ему только что снятый пиджак. К счастью, Брук больше ничего не говорит — молча хватает измятую вещь и ретируется.

— Знаешь, может, это перебор, но я теперь буду подпирать дверь на ночь шкафом, — бормочет Джон, провожая взглядом тощеватую фигуру в странно пафосном для своего возраста костюме.

Стив думает, что абсолютно с ним согласен.

***

— Ты в курсе, что тебе дали полную стипендию? — отражение отделяется от стены, едва Стивен покидает здание, и подходит, но не слишком близко. — Конечно, иначе и быть не могло, раз уж тебе разрешили перевод в середине года, но вдруг ты ещё не знаешь.

Утро, считает Стив, должно начинаться с события. Но два события за утро — слишком много.

— Мне — прости, что? — переспрашивает он, стараясь не повышать голос от удивления. — Ты шутишь, да? Я только пару дней назад говорил с деканом о том, что он разрешает внести оплату не сразу, а если я сдам экзамены. Да и родителям я ещё ничего не…

Стив забывает, куда шёл. Новость, пусть и приятная, сваливается неожиданно, и хотя это избавит его от многих проблем на несколько лет — факт остаётся фактом, подобные вещи не следует узнавать вот так, небрежно и случайно, с утра пораньше у входа в кампус.

_Стивен Винсент Холмс, какой же ты, чёрт подери, зануда._

— Как раз это и избавит тебя от лишних неприятных и откровенных разговоров, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Вообще-то говоря, я тоже не особенно понимаю, с чего тебе такая честь, но — мои поздравления.

Кажется, это он говорит искренне. Стив не уверен. Он вообще не уверен ни в чём, что хотя бы косвенно связано с его семьёй. Впрочем, размышлять об искренности сейчас не лучшая идея, потому что в голове полнейший бардак.

Стипендия. Полная стипендия, это значит, что… Что? С этим можно разобраться в процессе, но главное — не придётся просить денег у родителей, а бытовые нужды вполне можно удовлетворить с подработки, даже самой ерундовой. Отсутствие контроля, он никогда не предполагал, что это настанет так резко и так скоро.

— Кстати говоря, что ты тут делаешь? — перевести тему, просто перевести тему, сейчас Стивен не готов принять такой неожиданный подарок, неважно чей. Впрочем, конечно, от таких подарков не отказываются.

— Пришёл навестить. Посмотреть, как ты тут.

Это даже немного смешно.

— С чего бы это тебе меня навещать? — хмыкает Стив. — Насколько я помню, мы, вроде как, первый раз за два десятка лет нормально пообщались только пару недель назад.

— Ты доверился мне, я — тебе, — после некоторой паузы с нечитаемым выражением лица сообщает Шерлок. — Если бы этого не случилось, всё осталось бы как раньше. Не хотелось второй раз наступить на грабли. Майкрофт в этом смысле конкретно, как любит говорить здешний контингент, облажался.

Интересно, так и выглядят отношения между братьями в обычных — нормальных — семьях? Если да, то Стивен бы с удовольствием вернул всё как было, потому что он просто не знает, как вести себя сейчас.

— А что он?..

— Нет, — перебивает близнец. — Не лучшее место и время, чтобы об этом говорить. И ты уходишь от темы. Не хочешь видеть меня — я не буду появляться, никаких проблем.

— О, нет, я хочу, — скороговоркой бормочет Стив. — Просто как-то неожиданно.

Братец какой-то странный в последние дни, и вроде бы к этому можно было привыкнуть, за столько-то времени, но раньше странности были другие — в плане поведения, ну и вообще. Пока Стивен пытается сформулировать что-нибудь ещё, что можно сейчас сказать, Шерлок истолковывает его молчание по-своему. Обижается, наверное. Если он это ещё умеет.

— Свободен. Зайду как-нибудь ещё.

Глядя вслед брату, Стив в очередной раз думает, что совершенно ничего не понимает.

***

Первые два экзамена Стивен сдаёт без всякого напряжения, чем удивляется даже он сам. Вот только голова пухнет от количества информации, но это ничего. Даже как-то приятно. По крайней мере, во-первых, теперь не хочется удавиться над учебником, а во-вторых — приходит осознание: как же чертовски круто наконец понимать то, что учишь. Почти как рождественский подарок получить, только не один, а постоянно. А университет становится родным почти сразу. Не может не стать, когда проводишь там целый день, с утра до вечера. Дело не только в этом, просто в здании действительно комфортно — несмотря на то, что оно очень старое. И местное мини-кафе почему-то прикрыли, так что приходится заматываться в шарф и топать куда-нибудь ещё. Иногда Стивен думает, что готов отказаться от обедов, только бы не выходить на холод каждый раз.

Уютная кафешка забита людьми чуть более чем полностью, потому что Бартс прямо через дорогу, а ещё сейчас обеденный перерыв. На полноценный обед нет ни времени, ни места, ни денег, так что Стив ограничивается бутербродом и стаканом кофе. Сегодня ещё четыре пары. А потом — экзамен. А спал, получается, всего ничего, то есть всю ночь беспощадно ломал зубы об остатки гранита науки. Так что без кофе просто с ума можно сойти.

Отстоять очередь у кассы — долго, но терпимо. Найти свободное место, чтобы выпить кофе здесь, а не в жуткий ветер на улице — невозможно. Стивен даже не пытается. Облокачивается на декоративную колонну в центре зала, перевешивает сумку на другое плечо и прикрывает глаза. Стаканчик приятно греет руки. На такой же колонне в нескольких футах белеет прямоугольный листок. «Требуется бариста на ночную смену». А ещё ужасно дует от постоянно открывающейся входной двери, зато если бы он кого-нибудь ждал — точно бы не пропустил.

Впрочем, этого Стив не ждал точно. В плане того, что когда дверь открывается в очередной раз — в кафешке возникает собственной персоной пафосная и наглая скотина Ричард Брук. Тот, который с пиджаком. А неделю назад Стив шутил, что при виде Брука он теперь будет вздрагивать ещё несколько месяцев.

— Да вот только тебя мне и не хватало, — еле слышно ворчит Стив и по-детски прячется за колонну. Лучше так, чем снова какой-нибудь финт от местного чокнутого. А Брук идёт от входа прямо к этой самой колонне, как будто знает. Но проходит мимо — совсем рядом, почти намеренно. Едва не задевает плечом.

Стив одним глотком допивает почти остывший кофе. И комкает в руке салфетку с крошками от бутерброда. И всё ещё почему-то стоит у этой колонны, пока на плечо не опускается чья-то рука. Стивен вздрагивает.

— Эй, Холмс? — Джон то ли здесь уже был, то ли зашёл, пока Стивен изображал из себя потомственного идиота — и теперь что-то ему говорит. Стив переключает внимание. — Смотри, Майк, вот он. Мелковат, но мозги в порядке. Стивен, это Майк Стамфорд, мой однокурсник. И друг.

Брук пропадает из поля зрения так же резко, как и появился.

***

Шерлок приходит снова, когда Стив уже сдаёт все экзамены — то есть через две с половиной недели. И уже почти нормальный. Зовёт прогуляться и рассказывает что-то про дом. Стив слушает из чистой вежливости, потому что на самом деле знать точно не хочет. Или делает вид, что слушает. Вообще-то это довольно легко, особенно если сосредоточиться на сегодняшней лекции и наполовину «отключить» слух…

— У нас там всё… плохо, в общем, — подытоживает Шерлок через несколько минут. Сегодня он на удивление болтлив. — Не из-за тебя. Просто катализатор — и заверте…

— Шерлок, я домой не вернусь. Тут хорошо.

— А я и не предлагаю, — вдруг легко и спокойно улыбается брат. — Я вообще чего пришёл. Тут квартира нашлась, по знакомству. За рекордно низкую для Лондона арендную плату. Тоже сваливаю. Майкрофт удавится от ярости, будь уверен…

Стиву почему-то становится тепло и спокойно. Как когда Шерлок поддержал его с переводом.

— И где?

— На Бейкер-стрит. Тихое местечко у Риджентс-парка, — небрежно бросает Шерлок и через паузу добавляет: — Полчаса до Бартса, кстати.

— Ты мне что, с тобой жить предлагаешь? — удивляется Стивен. Вот теперь точно удивляется — больше, чем за весь последний год, наверное.

— Ну, а почему нет? Раз уж мы разобрались со… всем этим, — Шерлок неопределённо вертит ладонью в воздухе. — Места как раз для двоих. И квартира приличная, а домовладелица вообще чудо — с такой-то арендой. И полчаса до…

Ну да, а из дома, привычно думает Стив, было почти два. Но из кампуса ещё быстрее, и не надо тратить деньги на метро, можно дойти пешком. И ещё там — Джон, Майк, общий душ, ночные пьянки и все остальные прелести студенческой жизни.

— Я подумаю, — говорит он таким голосом, что, кажется, сразу очевидно: ответ отрицательный. — Правда, подумаю. Но спасибо.

— Мне не хватало брата, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Почему бы и не наверстать, если есть возможность.

***

По дороге назад Стивен долго кружит по улицам, сам не знает, зачем. Стало немного теплее, потому что ветер утих, так что простудиться маловероятно. Вот только руки всё равно ужасно мёрзнут, как будто окунул их в ледяную воду на морозе. И фонари уже зажглись, и мокрый снег летит прямо в лицо, особенно в глаза.

Ему почему-то всё время кажется, что он идёт в направлении Бейкер-стрит. На самом деле сейчас это уже улица, на которой стоит Бартс. И кафе напротив. И там тоже горит фонарь, над входом и весь в снегу, как на рождественских открытках. На стекле аккуратно наклеен белый листок с ровными буквами. «Требуется бариста в ночную смену».

Стив сам не понимает, зачем он толкает тяжёлую дверь и входит внутрь. Там никого нет, а на стойке наклеен такой же листок.

— Привет, — говорит он девушке за стойкой, хрупкой брюнетке с ужасными синяками под глазами. — Я по объявлению.


	5. Глава IV. Латте и глинтвейн

Сначала Стиву казалось, что такой нагрузки — сначала почти целый день пары и практика, а потом целую ночь стоять за стойкой — организм не выдержит. И что его срубит где-нибудь посреди пары, или прямо на этой самой стойке лицом в чужую чашку с кофе, или по дороге в кампус. Просто где-нибудь.

Потом неожиданно оказывается, что спать четыре часа в день — нормально. Ну, не нормально, конечно, но вполне себе возможно. Ещё нормально отсыпаться в выходные, когда ночная смена в кафе трансформируется в дневную, а учёба остаётся только в виде заданий на понедельник. И делать эти задания прямо в кафе, в перерывах от посетителя к посетителю. В общем, жить можно.

В кафе почти не заглядывают знакомые — и это к счастью, хотя Стив почти уверен, что им хватило бы ума не шутить о месте работы. Но проходит совсем немного времени — и по выходным, к самому открытию, зачем-то почти каждый день появляется Шерлок. Стив не говорил ему о том, что работает, и уж тем более не сказал бы, где именно — но брату, как всегда, информация не требуется, он находит её сам. И не задаёт никаких вопросов, за что Стивен ему очень благодарен.

В свои визиты Шерлок вообще почти ничего не говорит. Молча устраивается за стойкой, пододвигает к себе высокий бокал с ручкой и медленно тянет из него сладкий красноватый глинтвейн.

Стиву кажется, что он брата совсем не знает. Потому что в его понимании Шерлок и глинтвейн — это как… ну, как королева и водка. То есть вроде бы возможно, но абсолютно несочетаемо.

— Майкрофт? — наконец решается уточнить он.

Шерлок молча качает головой. А потом бросает скороговоркой:

— Ввязался в дело. Думал, справлюсь, но сложно.

— Расскажешь?

В ответ не следует даже жеста. Разумеется, нет, Стив даже не сомневался, но…

***

Общение с остальными происходит, конечно, реже, но в какой-то мере душевнее. Например, Джон, которого Стив теперь видит едва ли пару раз в неделю, шутит, что потеря контроля старшего брата в его случае — как потеря девственности. В смысле, что быстро, резко и со временем начнёт приносить ещё и удовольствие. И ещё шутит что-то вроде «мы будем помнить павших в бою». И помогает Стиву с учёбой, не переставая отпускать шуточки — просто чтобы подбодрить, и это правда невероятно ценно.

А потом, однажды и вдруг, заявляется под утро, , вымотанный, кажется, до крайности, за пару часов до начала занятий, и лошадиными дозами глушит латте. И через время начинает — совсем как Шерлок — заглядывать с пугающей регулярностью.

— Ну и что случилось? — не выдерживает Стив, когда в один из дней сосед просачивается внутрь кафе уже не к утру, а почти ночью, в половине четвёртого. И выражение его лица, а в частности здоровенные мешки под глазами, не особенно-то Стиву нравится.

— Ричи случился, — коротко бросает Ватсон, утыкается лбом в стойку и оглушительно зевает. — Чёрт бы его побрал.

От белой кофейной чашки тянутся вверх полупрозрачные завитки пара. На непонимающий взгляд Стива Джон отвечает усталым смешком.

— Ты у нас там теперь нечастый гость, я и забыл. В общем, твой распрекрасный сумасшедший теперь пасётся у нас в комнате, тебя караулит. И моего мнения обо всём этом, разумеется, не спросил. Неудобно, знаешь ли, нормально жить, если у тебя в соседях внезапно нарисовался главный пидорас Бартса.

— Зачем? — только и может переспросить Стив. Разбираться в интригах — не его конёк, но тут на первое место встаёт даже не желание понять, а искреннее недоумение.

_Никогда не относился с предубеждением к ирландцам. Никогда не поздно начать._

— Да чтоб я знал, — вздыхает в ответ Ватсон. — Если честно, мне всё равно. Просто разберитесь уже между собой как-нибудь, потому что некоторым людям, представьте себе, нужен полноценный сон.

— Если он хочет чего-то от меня, то почему бы не сказать об этом мне? — Стив отворачивается и начинает протирать высокие стеклянные бокалы, чтобы скрыть раздражение. — А то я, выходит, вообще самым последним об этом узнаю. Можешь передать ему, что я в основном бываю только здесь.

— Сам придёт, если надо будет, — огрызается Джон. — Тебя тут половина университета видела, кто-нибудь да рассказал.

Стив только пожимает плечами.

Больше Джон тему Ричи не заводит. И вообще про общих знакомых, кажется, старается не рассказывать.

***

Всё-таки он появляется. Почему-то нескоро, только в конце зимы, но как будто ничего не изменилось — задранный нос, холод от распахнутой двери, небрежный жест.

Пиджак.

Раздражение.

— Глинтвейн сваришь? — ядовито улыбается ирландец. Стив молча отворачивается и тянется за стаканом, спиной чувствуя взгляд местной знаменитости. Чёрт бы его побрал, и ведь не пошлёшь никуда, даже если вежливо — корпоративные правила и прочие неудобные штуки. Поэтому приходится терпеть и аккуратно резать фрукты, пока в спину почти физически ввинчивается неприятный взгляд.

Впрочем, в удовольствии съязвить Стив может себе не отказывать.

— Ваше пойло, сир, — поставить бокал на поверхность чуть резче, чем надо — и на рукаве белого пиджака расплываются красноватые пятна. А оно, оказывается, красиво. Как картина без сюжета и в двух цветах.

Ирландец реагирует спокойно. В смысле — никак. Непонятно хмыкает, тянется к бокалу, другим рукавом размазывая по стойке упавшие на неё капли. И на Стива вообще не смотрит — хотя это как раз-таки хорошо. Меньше шансов нарваться на перебранку — или что-нибудь похуже.

Тем не менее, в воздухе просто висит напряжённое раздражение. Совсем как дома, думает Стив, пока осторожно ссыпает из пакета чёрные чайные листья, больше похожие на крохотных червяков.

Когда он возвращается к стойке с горячей чашкой в руках, на месте Брука уже сидит незнакомая девушка в длинном платье — и ощущение надвигающейся грозы улетучивается почти сразу.

***

За окном — противная грязь и мерцающий в свете фонарей снег. Наверняка мокрый, но что поделать. А смена заканчивается через пятнадцать минут, но никого нет, и поэтому уже можно начинать собираться. Стив на автопилоте протирает бокалы и стойку, задвигает стулья и поправляет стопку салфеток на ближайшем столике. Не глядя натягивает куртку — и холодный ветер с мокрыми снежинками, стоит открыть дверь, бьёт прямо в лицо.

Конечно, это поможет не заснуть на ходу. Но всё равно мерзко.

Идти недалеко. Стив вглядывается в сумрак, как будто надеется там кого-нибудь рассмотреть, и шагает из-под навеса в февральскую слякоть — резко, как в воду ныряет. Вокруг, по счастью, никого нет, то есть не придётся отвлекаться, а ещё хуже — разговаривать, и…

— Стой, — звенит в тишине неприятно знакомый голос, и Стив едва не закатывает глаза.

Ну всё, приехали.

— Отпусти.

— Боишься? Вроде уже взрослый мальчик, — отвратительно хихикает незваный собеседник, вцепляясь в рукав только сильнее.

— Мне неприятно. Отпусти.

Стив не боится — и правда, чего тут бояться. Он просто чертовски сильно замёрз и хочет спать, под ногами расползается в мокрую мерзкую кашу едва выпавший снег, и вот препираться с местным юродивым из-за какой-то одному ему понятной причины сейчас вообще не время.

— Ни за что.

Конечно, начинать дискуссию не хочется не только поэтому. Ещё потому, что ирландец действительно невероятно раздражает. Стив, который учился контролировать себя так долго, моментами даже немного теряется от этого раздражения — потому что ни избавиться от него совсем, ни даже скрыть мало-мальски прилично не может. Ну и что это вообще такое, спрашивается?

Но подумать об этом можно потом. А пока с неба в лицо летят мокрые снежные хлопья, ботинки, кажется, промокли, а в руку железной хваткой вцепился человек, которому Стивен вряд ли бы когда-нибудь добровольно позволил до себя дотронуться, и что-то от него хочет. Ещё бы знать, что именно, потому что никаких конструктивных предложений от Ричи Стив пока не слышал.

— Ну и зачем ты за мной таскаешься? — переспрашивает Стив снова, и не факт, что в этот раз ответ будет.

— Ну, ты ведь сказал, что не знаешь меня, — растягивая гласные, почти мурлыкает Брук, и, подумать только, Стиву удаётся сдержаться и не врезать ему. — Скажем так, после нашей первой встречи это несколько задевает.

— Я и не знаю, — с долей недоумения уточняет он. — За исключением того, что чуть не сбил тебя с ног, и если это считается узнаванием человека, то я, возможно, знаком с половиной населения Лондона. А теперь, будь добр, отвяжись?

И делает шаг в сторону. И запоздало понимает, что его, в общем-то, никто и не держит уже — а Брук стоит на месте с выражением лица обиженного ребёнка. Хотелось бы знать, что ещё с этим не так, но только не сейчас. А сейчас — спать.

***

Стив открывает дверь как всегда максимально тихо и осторожно — чтобы не разбудить Джона, потому что сам был бы не слишком рад грохоту посреди ночи. Раздевается, случайно звякая пряжкой ремня обо что-то, в темноте не видно, и замирает, прислушиваясь: соседа просто так не выдернешь из сна, но лучше не пытаться. На самом деле это забавно, как будто в шпиона играть.

За окном почти ни черта не видно, но снег, кажется, кончился, и теперь из приоткрытой форточки тянет уже не ледяной февральской сыростью, а чем-то неуловимым — как и всегда ровно перед тем, когда наступает весна.

Стивен засыпает впервые за долгое время без дурацких мыслей, но дело, наверное, совершенно не в Бруке.

***

Утро приносит головную боль. Чёрт знает, с чего вдруг. Стив с трудом сползает с кровати — сосед, кажется, спит ещё — с двоякими намерениями: то ли умыться ледяной водой, то ли в этой воде утопиться к чертям. Ещё и комната как будто ходуном ходит, так что ухватиться за дверную ручку получается далеко не с первого раза.

Правда, открывая дверь, Стив тут же об этом жалеет. Потому что — ну да, кто ещё это мог быть? — с той стороны порога, уже занеся руку, чтобы постучать, маячит до трясучки надоевший Ричи.

Вот только у Стива чертовски сильно болит голова, и в этот момент он даже не собирается быть хотя бы минимально вежливым.

— Дай пройти.

— Обойдёшься, — зло огрызается Брук, действительно не двигаясь с места.

— Дважды повторять не буду. Что ты вообще тут забыл? Не мешай.

— Ты со мной поговоришь, — заявляет он, цепляя Стивена за локоть. — Никто не имеет права игнорировать мои вопросы и что-либо мне приказывать. Тем более ты, даже если ты якобы умный. Так что тебе надо понять, что выбора вообще не бывает, и…

— Совсем наоборот, — стараясь не морщиться от игл в виске, фыркает Стив. — По-моему, это тебе надо понять, что ты не имеешь права вторгаться в чью-то личную жизнь. Тем более так. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты отстал? Впрочем, я знаю, что: пошёл в задницу, ясно? Чем быстрее, тем лучше для нас обоих.

Брук отлично держится на ногах, даже если его неожиданно толкнуть; Стив искренне надеется, что попал ему дверью по носу, который тот суёт во все щели. В одном Ричи прав, выбора и правда нет, особенно когда дело касается круглосуточных преследований.

И тогда вариант остаётся только один.

***

Шерлок приходит снова. Ничего не изменилось, вот только эта стабильность единственное, что на самом деле не хочется менять. Стив автоматически кромсает фрукты, не заботясь о том, как они будут потом выглядеть, и перебирает в голове самые дурацкие формулировки. Потому что если не суметь сейчас придумать ни единого аргумента, это наверняка будет выглядеть как-то…

Попросить означает сдаться. Но промолчать означает позволить выносить себе мозг ещё некоторое — и, наверное, крайне долгое — количество времени.

— Шерлок, я хотел…

Он оборачивается так резко, что едва не сталкивает бокалы со стойки. И тут же наталкивается, словно физически, на взгляд брата, прочитать который Стив сейчас наверняка не может, слишком много там всего. И этим ему как будто пережимает горло.

— В общем, я подумал… Ну, ты…

Дубль три. Блять.

— Ты как-то, ну, предлагал мне…

Шерлок всем своим видом выражает тяжелейшую скуку. Стиву почему-то отчаянно хочется его ударить.

— Либо говори, либо вообще заткнись.

— Ты недавно предлагал мне жить с тобой, — наконец начинает Стив, не очень издалека, но и не прямо в лоб. — Я рассмотрел твоё предложение.

Шерлок поднимает голову и впервые за долгое время смотрит на брата с весомой долей непонимания. Чёрт знает, что именно ему непонятно: почему Стив так долго терпел, или почему именно сейчас, или…

— И каков результат?

— Положительный.

Тем не менее, он — едва ли не впервые за всё время, которое они друг друга знают — не язвит и не ухмыляется самым мерзким образом. Просто молча кладёт на полированную стойку небольшой ключ с глубокой царапиной через головку и едва заметно улыбается чему-то своему.


	6. Глава V. Дверь с номером 221В

Конечно, ему приходится выцеплять Шерлока ещё раз — как минимум потому, что Стив понятия не имеет, где эта чёртова квартира вообще находится. Вот только поиск близнеца в городе — занятие в целом бесполезное и бессмысленное, так что приходится просто оставить всё как есть: стоять за стойкой в прежнем режиме и ждать его появления. Стив надеется, что это произойдёт хотя бы в течение недели, и всё изменится.

Пока меняться практически нечему. Джон всё так же приходит под утро, видимо, абсолютно забив на режим. Другие завсегдатаи собираются по вечерам, и Стив, наверное, даже запомнил их лица и имена. По счастью, чокнутый ирландец больше не появлялся ни разу — Стиву не хочется думать, по какой именно причине, он просто радуется затишью.

Так и наступает весна. А Шерлок, кстати, не появляется ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей — приходит только через две с половиной, вымотанный и злой как чёрт. И требует не глинтвейн, как раньше, а двойной эспрессо, крепкий, как его нервы.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спрашивает Стив, когда чашка уже пуста, а с лица брата почти исчезает человеконенавистническое выражение.

— Да так, — устало отмахивается он, — слишком много думал в последние дни. Здесь не время и не место, но, если захочешь, расскажу тебе дома. Ну, если ты там вообще появишься…

Стивен отворачивается к стойке под предлогом совершенно ненужных действий с чашками — просто чтобы Шерлок не заметил, как он краснеет.

— Я не… в общем, я как раз хотел попросить тебя показать мне, где он находится.

Шерлок смотрит недоверчиво — как будто ищет подвох. Но в конце концов смягчается, а затем и вовсе начинает смеяться, негромко, но искренне. Кажется, сейчас между ними рухнула ещё одна стена.

— Действительно, я болван. Тогда посижу с тобой, пока не закончишь, мне всё равно потом туда добираться.

Теперь это начинает выглядеть как нормальное общение людей, не выросших в их семье. И Стивену от этого почему-то приятно и немного неловко — как будто он подглядывает в замочную скважину.

***

Они выходят уже в предрассветный полумрак, раннее мартовское утро. На улицах почти пусто — до первых автобусов и вовсе больше часа, а это значит, что придётся либо ловить такси, либо справляться самостоятельно. Шерлок, кажется, о такси и не думает — шагает с тротуара в сумерки, как будто ныряет в воду, резко и быстро, не дожидаясь, пока Стив привыкнет к новым для себя ощущениям.

— Ты уверен, что будешь не против моей компании? — уточняет он, пока ещё есть время вернуться.

— Я сам тебя пригласил. Не думаю, что могу настолько не доверять своим собственным словам.

— Я хотел сказать, что… — Стив отчаянно пытается подбирать слова, но выходит отвратительно. — Вдруг я буду тебе мешать? Ну, знаешь, если ты захочешь с кем-то встретиться, или вроде того… Я постараюсь быть тактичным, но…

— Я бы не сказал, что сейчас ты особенно тактичен, — огрызается братец. Наступает в лужу, морщится, но не останавливается ни на мгновение.

Стивен прикусывает язык и клянётся себе, что всю дорогу будет молчать — чтобы не нарваться ещё раз. И почти тут же снова открывает рот:

— Я и не знал, что ты ищешь квартиру.

— А что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? — тихо интересуется Шерлок, не поворачиваясь.

***

Дверь новой квартиры выглядит солиднее, чем дверь их родного дома — может, дело в расположении, а может, и во вкусе хозяев, как знать. Шерлок открывает её ключом, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков, и проходит внутрь, ступая абсолютно неслышно. Под ногами Стива предательски скрипит лестница, но, кажется, недостаточно громко, чтобы кого-нибудь разбудить.

Первое, что он видит, открывая следующую дверь — даже в бледных лучах утреннего мартовского солнца в воздухе мерцает пыль. Стоит сесть в кресло, и вверх взмывает небольшое пыльное облачко. Кажется, укорять Шерлока в этом нет смысла — он даже не заметил.

— Вторая спальня наверху, — негромко уточняет он, бессмысленно кружа по комнате. — Можешь, конечно, жить в гостиной, но вряд ли тебя устроит этот диван. Я сегодня спать не планирую, так что можешь идти сейчас и ничего не ждать.

— Я ещё посижу? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно уточняет Стивен. Привыкнуть к новому дому — важно, и, поскольку Шерлок наверняка будет против прямых контактов с его вещами, Стив может просто посмотреть. Чтобы понять лучше.

— Если хочешь. Расскажешь, почему согласился? — равнодушно спрашивает Шерлок, разглядывая молочные разводы в кофе. И когда он успел его сварить?.. — Вроде бы при первом таком предложении ты не очень хотел иметь со мной дело.

— Всё нормально, — неопределённый жест рукой, лёгкая улыбка, всё, чтобы показать, что ничего не случилось. Стив как никто другой знает, что уж Шерлок-то ему ни на долю секунды не поверил, но жаловаться на приставания — последнее, чего он бы хотел. — Просто подумал, что стоит сменить обстановку.

Шерлок смотрит на него упрямо и недоверчиво. Стив и не думает, что сумеет уйти от этой темы — лишь ненадолго оттянуть. Или перевести…

— Так ты правда этим занимаешься? Расследуешь преступления?

— Мне это нравится, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами брат. — Не в благородных целях, конечно. Наказывать преступника — не моя работа. Узнать истину — вот что самое интересное.

— Шерлок Холмс, великий и ужасный, — язвит Стивен, заранее ожидая разноса. Но брат почему-то невпопад ухмыляется:

— А ведь тебя могли бы Винсентом называть.

— Да уж, — вздрагивает Стив. И тут же понимает, что настало время спросить кое-что важное:

— Но почему из нас только меня называют нормальным именем, а не вторым? Ведь ты мог бы…

— Прожить всю жизнь под именем Билл, хочешь сказать? — договаривает Шерлок, и глазом не моргнув. И улыбается краем рта, не то ехидно, не то грустно: — Ты недооцениваешь нас с Майкрофтом. По разным причинам, но мы выбрали одну и ту же тактику: не быть как все. Я не хочу сказать, что это плохо или неправильно, и уж тем более не собираюсь объяснять, что я имею в виду.

Стиву остаётся только кивнуть. Уж если бы он не понял…

— Так что я удивлён, что ты не сбежал раньше.

— Было некуда, наверное, — легко пожимает плечами Стивен. Сейчас говорить об этом так просто, как будто это не он мечтал о подобном два десятка лет.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Зачем ты всё время пытаешься приукрасить реальное положение вещей?

— Я… что?

Скрывать, в принципе, нечего, но быть пойманным на лжи — неприятно.

— Ничего, — он мотает головой, как будто отмахивается от мух. — Забудь. Мне надо работать.

Поднимаясь наверх, Стив не может отделаться от ощущения, что испортил что-то важное.

***

На пары Стивен не идёт — подумать только, едва ли не впервые за все годы учёбы. Вообще-то, он просыпается уже после того, как они заканчиваются, и затем долго-долго лежит, вглядываясь в сумерки — уже вечерние — за окном. Снизу не доносится ни звука, но это, конечно, не значит, что Шерлока нет дома; спускаться и видеть его после вчерашнего разговора, если честно, немного стыдно.

Вот дурак, думает Стив, упрямо пялясь в сине-серый с прожилками теней потолок, зачем вообще пытаться что-то скрыть от человека, который только и делает, что ищет скрытое? И ведь теперь, наверное, уже поздно пытаться снова наладить отношения, это ведь Шерлок, и что вообще…

Тем не менее, спуститься придётся: глянцевые стрелки часов, слегка поблескивая в свете фонарей с улицы, ясно намекают, что через час желательно всё же быть на работе. Хейли, конечно, прикроет в крайнем случае, но не стоит лишний раз испытывать судьбу. Так что Стив нехотя выбирается из кровати, путаясь в одеяле, не глядя натягивает вчерашнюю одежду и спускается по лестнице, стараясь не слишком сильно скрипеть ступеньками.

Конечно же, его везение далеко не на его стороне. Конечно же, Шерлок сидит в гостиной.

— Привет, — невозмутимо бросает он, не поднимая глаз от кипы газет. — Пустился во все тяжкие?

— Просто давно не было возможности нормально выспаться, — пожимает плечами Стив. И только потом понимает, что братец пошутил, с ума сойти можно, он что, умеет?.. — Только не говори, что я испортил тебе идеальное преступление. Или идеальное раскрытие?

— Практически, — неожиданно мирно соглашается он. — Но я тебе ничего не расскажу. А знаешь, почему?

Стив замирает на середине шага. Отголоски вчерашнего диалога всплывают в голове, и вот сейчас, кажется, именно тот момент, чтобы сказать, что он ничего такого не…

— Потому что тебе пора идти, — заканчивает брат, видимо, недовольный долгой паузой. — А что, были ещё варианты?

Выходя на улицу, Стив думает, что слышит грохот свалившегося с души камня. Или это просто эхо шагов по деревянной лестнице.

***

Через неделю он снова встречает Ричи.

Вернее, не так: Ричи встречает его. Стоит, как будто это нормально, у стойки и делает вид, что это не копеечная забегаловка, а пафосный ресторан. Во всяком случае, Стив уверен, что именно такое лицо и делают, посещая подобные рестораны.

Но суть не в этом, а в том, что чокнутый ирландец приходит снова. Правда, в этот раз молчит почему-то, это совершенно на него не похоже, и потому Стивен задаёт вопрос раньше, чем успевает подумать, стоит ли вообще это делать:

— У тебя что-то случилось?

— А тебе какое дело? — моментально огрызается этот больной ублюдок, и Стив расслабляется: всё по-старому, ну разумеется. Так что он безразлично пожимает плечами и отворачивается варить кофе милой девушке со своего потока.

Зачем вообще открывал рот? Ясно же, что ничего не изменилось и не могло измениться в этой странной взаимной ненависти. Возможно, его бы сильно обеспокоили изменения, но, поскольку ничего…

— Извини, — через некоторое время тихо, но отчётливо раздается за спиной, и Стив сперва пропускает это мимо ушей, — но потом до него доходит, _кто_ это сказал.

— Что?

— Я сказал, извини, — повторяет Ричи без признаков раздражения. — Я не знаю, почему так вёл себя с тобой всё это время. В первую встречу ты узнал то, что я никому не говорил… и меня это взбесило. Возможно, это и есть причина.

Стивен ловит себя на том, что был бы не прочь ущипнуть самого себя, да побольнее. Чем, кроме сна, ещё может быть весь этот день в целом? Наверняка его тело лежит под одеялом в квартире брата, а мозг, уставший от нагрузки, генерирует всякую неправдоподобную дрянь вроде этой…

— Ну, что уставился? — криво усмехается Ричи. — Думаешь, я на колёсах? Даже не пил, представь себе. Просто подумал, что тебе это важно.

— Мне… что? — снова тупо переспрашивает Стив. Кажется, и правда не сон, но от этого только сложнее.

— Вернись в комнату, — спокойно продолжает ирландец, уже, видимо, не надеясь на диалог. — Джон говорил, что ему нравилось жить с тобой, мешал только я. Я не собираюсь дальше портить тебе жизнь. Возвращайся.

Стиву хочется возмутиться — и приказной тон, и снисходительный взгляд, и странные обещания, всё это похоже на дурацкую шутку, направленную на то, чтобы выиграть в их негласном противостоянии.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, без тебя знаю. Я нашёл другое место.

— Ты ведёшь себя как детсадовец.

— Кто бы говорил. Не давал мне жить кучу времени, а теперь приходишь и думаешь, что извинений достаточно? Я тебе не верю, — Стив даже голос зачем-то повышает. — Я не думаю, что ты можешь быть нормальным. Так что спасибо за хорошую шутку, и проваливай, пока она не перешла в более активную стадию.

Он думает, что удивиться ещё сильнее сегодня не способен. Но когда Ричи молча встаёт и, толкнув дверь, скрывается в мартовском дожде вперемешку со снегом, Стиву кажется, что он много чего не знал о своих способностях.

*************

Они с братом даже ни разу не поссорились за последние полгода.

Шерлок бывает дома, наверное, ещё реже, чем Стив — всё время пропадает то ли в лаборатории, то ли ещё где, Стивен ни разу там не был и не особенно хочет. В отличие от него самого, братец сразу выбрал дело, которым, кажется, по-настоящему хочет заниматься, и это действительно радует.

Тем не менее, несмотря на занятость, Шерлок находит моменты, чтобы поговорить. Поинтересоваться делами, выпить глинтвейна в кафе, где Стив всё ещё работает, словом, они оба ведут себя как абсолютно нормальные люди — то есть так, как почти ни разу не пытались существовать до всего этого.

Джона с Майком Стив, напротив, почти не видит: друзья учатся чуть ли не круглосуточно, считая дни до выпуска. Они были знакомы не очень долго, но Стив знает, что будет скучать. Уж если Джон с самого начала не сомневался в нём ни минуты, и уж тем более не изменил своего мнения после появления в их комнате главного ублюдка всея Бартса, это точно дружба на века.

Вот только самого Ричи за эти полгода Стив не видел ни разу. Самое непонятное, что он не может чётко сформулировать, что именно чувствует по этому поводу.


	7. Глава VI. Начало новому

**14 месяцев спустя.**

Летом Лондон выглядит почти дружелюбно. Даже солнце иногда светит, подумать только, как много чести для одного, не слишком-то заслуживающего тепла города.

Стив ужасно давно не выходил на улицу вот так — не чтобы куда-то бежать, вообще без конкретной цели, просто чтобы развеяться. Погулять. Почти полтора года не было на это времени, и вот прямо сейчас, пока оно — совершенно неожиданно, надо заметить — появилось, стоит воспользоваться возможностью.

Он идёт, куда глаза глядят, даже не особенно задумываясь, куда именно сейчас свернул с Бейкер-стрит и после ещё трижды. Он следил бы, будь он с кем-то, но компании не предвидится: Джон уже несколько месяцев как уехал работать в больнице где-то на юге страны, кажется, в город, где родился, Шерлока где-то черти носят и будут носить до следующей недели… Майкрофт, к счастью, даже не пытается искать его, и это прекрасно.

Так что он просто идёт, щурясь от непривычно тёплого и яркого солнца, и даже как будто чувствует радость от этого. Чувствует себя ребёнком — как будто нет учёбы, работы, предстоящей практики, недомолвок с родителями, всего этого.

Так _спокойно._

Если бы не…

— Стив?

Он не знает, кого принесло, но думает, что лучше бы этому человеку сквозь землю провалиться.

— Что? — машинально оборачивается он — и вздыхает, встречаясь взглядом с Ричи. _Тебя тут только не хватало, парень, просто отстань и не мешай мне делать вид, что всё в порядке._

— Подожди… — начинает он, не сбавляя шага, и врезается в Стива на полном ходу, наверное, не ожидая, что тот действительно остановится. — Я иду с тобой.

— Куда? — усмехается Стивен. Самому бы ещё узнать, в какую сторону направляется.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, так что веди.

Становится даже немного смешно. Сейчас Ричи совершенно не похож на напыщенного болвана, которым был до того, как испарился на четырнадцать чёртовых месяцев. Не то чтобы Стив особенно за него переживал, но пару раз даже вспоминал.

— О чём?

— Почему бы тебе просто не выслушать? — кажется, он начинает злиться. Теперь это уже больше похоже на то, что было раньше; потому что, веди Ричи себя как хороший мальчик и дальше, Стив бы всерьёз предложил ему обследоваться на предмет неизвестной болезни. — Пять минут, и дальше делай что угодно.

— Думаешь, тебе хватит пяти минут? — с притворной заботой уточняет Стивен. — Возможно, пятьдесят?..

Он не знает, в чём причина этих перемен. Но в его памяти ещё живёт _тот_ Ричи, беспардонный болван, и язвит Стив соответственно своим представлениям.

— Ладно, можешь не верить, — устало пожимает плечами Ричи. — Тогда так: я был не прав вообще везде, и не надеюсь, что ты перестанешь меня ненавидеть.

— Мне кажется, или мы уже это проходили?

— Стив!

Стивен только молча пожимает плечами. Ладно уж, проще выслушать, чем препираться ещё энное количество часов и так никуда и не прогуляться.

— В первый день, когда я встретил тебя, — чуть успокоившись, снова начинает Ричи, — ты сказал, что, если тебя не обманывают глаза, я совершил преступление. И всё это время… Я думал, что ты знаешь, но притворяешься и не хочешь это обсуждать. Пытался разозлить тебя, чтобы ты со мной поговорил. А потом… Ну, я встретил тебя в метро, и ты меня не узнал… Знаю, я болван, но я только после этого догадался проверить. И узнал, что у тебя есть брат.

— Шерлок? — вздрагивает Стив. — Зачем он тебе?

— Это не твоё дело, — спокойно, но немного резко отвечает ирландец. — Я хотел извиниться, что испортил тебе жизнь, потому что сглупил. И предложить, если ты захочешь, какую-нибудь компенсацию всему этому. Мне действительно неловко.

— Ага, месяц будешь меня каждый день в самые дорогие места Лондона водить, бары всякие, — фыркает Стив. — Если бы ты не появился сейчас, я бы об этом даже не вспомнил, так что забей.

Но Ричи не уходит. Ричи стоит и задумчиво улыбается.

— Бар, говоришь? — наконец уточняет он. — Это я могу.

И Стив, схваченный за руку и вынужденно бегущий по улице за чокнутым ирландцем, уже в который раз обещает себе больше вообще никогда, чёрт возьми, ни с кем не шутить.

***

Через полтора часа Стив может чётко сформулировать для себя только одно: Ричи, вообще-то, не такой уж и ублюдок, каким казался сначала. И это не глас алкоголя, хотя в бар они, действительно, зашли. И пусть у Стива и раньше не было финансовых проблем, но бары, где он был до этого, даже выглядели дешевле: он вряд ли смог бы сейчас описать различия, но ощущения были совсем другие. Тем не менее, он вздыхает с облегчением, когда они расходятся вечером…

… Чтобы на следующий день, ровно в пять, встретить Ричи по дороге на работу.

— Я уже договорился, сегодня ты не работаешь, — бросает он на ходу, цепляя Стива за локоть. — Сегодня по плану опера, надеюсь, ты не засыпаешь в театрах?

Из чувств, сопутствующих моменту, Стив может выделить только два, почему-то полярно разных: агрессию — потому что, вообще-то, никто не имеет права появляться чёрт пойми откуда и сразу же нарушать устоявшийся порядок его жизни, — и, вот странно, апатию, и именно поэтому он даже не пытается сопротивляться Ричи. Впрочем, наверняка, это абсолютно бесполезно.

Сегодня, оказывается, дают «Травиату». Ричи не выглядит ценителем оперы, но Стив недостаточно знает о нём, чтобы сделать выводы. Однако, сам он в опере был, правда, давно, когда родители — едва ли не в первый и последний раз — настояли на том, что культурные развлечения должны быть семейной ценностью. Тогда они все ещё были вместе, и не то чтобы это было хорошо…

Стив отвлекается от мыслей и поднимает глаза на Ричи. Кажется, тот и правда увлечён происходящим. Странно было бы соотносить это как причину и следствие, но в таком свете Ричи действительно не кажется тем, чью роль он выбрал для себя в кампусе. Притворяется? Или в этом мире тоже играет? Чёрт его знает.

В конце концов, они выходят на улицу, в удивительно неплохой летний вечер, и Стив тут же оборачивается:

— Попробуешь сделать так ещё раз, и я буду вынужден тебя ударить.

— Ты о чём? — удивляется ирландец, кажется, искренне.

Ну почему всё надо объяснять по тридцать раз?..

— Не вмешивайся в мою жизнь, ладно? — с максимальной вежливостью, на которую способен, уточняет Стив. — Я не против развлечений, и даже не против тебя, но это моя жизнь и моя работа.

Ричи молчит. Ну да, он-то наверняка не задумывается о финансовой стороне жизни, учитывая, что за полтора года не растерял привычки одеваться как кинозвезда. Тем не менее, этот вопрос, считает Стив, нужно решить сейчас, чтобы потом не разгребать проблемы, связанные с непониманием мотивов друг друга.

— Ладно, давай так, — в конце концов уточняет Ричи без следа ухмылки, с которой, как Стиву казалось, он буквально живёт. — Забудем про всё это, я же понимаю, что ты пошутил, просто хотел достойно ответить. Но тогда я возьму с тебя слово, что ты найдёшь меня, когда тебе что-то понадобится… или просто захочется развлечься. Договорились?

И, впервые за всё время общения с этим человеком, Стив кивает потому, что действительно с ним согласен.

***

В один из дней Шерлок приходит домой сам не свой.

Не то чтобы Стив абсолютно точно знал, как это обычно происходит, но сейчас у брата почти безумные глаза, пальто нараспашку и в целом вид как у загнанной лошади. Это не может не пугать, и поэтому Стив, уже сто раз клявшийся себе, что в жизни не будет влезать в проблемы Шерлока без прямой просьбы, спрашивает:

— У тебя что-то случилось? Я могу помочь?

— Не выходит, — бормочет Шерлок невпопад и бросает пальто мимо вешалки. То ли намеренно, то ли действительно промахивается, и тяжёлая мокрая ткань укрывает значительную площадь пола. Стив почему-то хочет возмутиться, но вздыхает и молча вешает пальто на крючок: не хватало ещё придираться к такой ерунде.

— Не выходит что?

Неожиданно Шерлок поднимает голову, и вот теперь его взгляд ясный, будто он только что проснулся.

— Моё… ну, вроде как, моё первое дело, если его можно таковым считать. Никто не знает, что я в этом участвую, и, учитывая обстоятельства, лучше бы и дальше так было.

Стив распознаёт тон: вежливый намёк, что лучше бы ему не лезть не в своё дело. Хотя он не обижается, вещи, которыми занят брат, наверняка чертовски интересные, но не привлекают его, Стива, именно потому, что являются преступлениями.

— Я просто… — бормочет он, уже жалея, что вообще начал, — если у тебя проблемы… Вряд ли получится что-то сделать, наверное, но всё же вдвоём лучше, чем одному.

Брат только улыбается в ответ — зато, кажется, искренне.

***

Пожалуй, для Стива лучшим занятием за всё лето становится практика.

Правда, конечно, никто не разрешает ему заниматься серьёзными вещами: они обрабатывают швы, готовят материалы, в общем, делают то, на что у практикующих врачей нет времени. Стив относится к этому спокойно. Любое искусство, а нейрохирургия, тернистым путём которой он упорно продирается, и есть совершеннейшее искусство, требует полной отдачи, пусть пока и в таких мелочах.

Он привык к этим действиям, и руки делают всё сами, пока голова забита какой-то бесполезной дрянью. Например, всплывающими воспоминаниями из детства, теми редкими моментами, когда всё было действительно хорошо. Или разговорами с братом, Стив старается запоминать их, потому что любой из них действительно ценен, и даже не в качестве обмена информацией.

Или попытками понять Ричи. Пожалуй, это самое бесполезное из всего.

***

Стив сам не знает, зачем это делает.

Практика закончилась. Неделя была спокойной, такой тихой, как, наверное, больше ни одна неделя в его жизни. И сначала он действительно наслаждался: ходил не торопясь, внимательно анализируя окружающих людей, много гулял по вечерам, спал до упора, пока голова не начинала болеть, читал учебники по предметам, которые нравились ему больше всего… Занятия, достойные любого человека, выглядящие, как забота о себе.

Тем не менее, Стив вытерпел всего четыре дня. И сам удивился, всегда считал себя приверженцем релакса, а не энергии, но сейчас понял, что ошибся. И решение пришло как будто само собой: идиотское, но максимально простое и понятное, учитывая предыдущий опыт. Найти Ричи.

Где искать этого придурка, Стив знает только в теории: Ричи говорил ему про несколько мест, где любит бывать, полярно разных по настроению, вот только не уточнил, в каком из них вероятнее всего его отыскать. Поэтому предстоит угадать, и вот тут Стив попадает в петлю — он может сделать выводы из чего угодно, но, не зная вводных, случайным образом ответить правильно… Шерлок бы смог, наверное. Но Шерлока здесь нет, так что решать придётся самому.

Стив едет в бассейн. Ну, допустим, не самое популярное место у его ровесников, и тем более не для уровня Ричи; но если он упомянул, что ему там нравится, почему бы не посчитать этот необычный вариант правильным. Подземка сильно шумит, там трудно сосредоточиться, но формулировать, что он скажет Ричи, когда найдёт его, Стив не собирается: сам предлагал, за язык никто не тянул.

Как ни странно, бассейн закрыт, хотя день будний, и в нём, по идее, должна быть чуть ли не толпа людей. Стив некоторое время просто стоит у входа, пусть яркая табличка на двери не оставляет возможности подумать что-то не то, и пытается вспомнить, где ещё мог бы найти Ричи — а затем просто разворачивается и собирается в обратный путь, пока кто-то не окликает его из-за спины.

— И что ты здесь делаешь? — бросает Шерлок на ходу, шагая влево, вдоль здания бассейна.

Стив бросается за ним, хотя ещё секунду назад стоял, как полный дурак, остолбенев от неожиданности. Уж такой встречи он точно не ожидал, пожалуй, он удивился бы меньше, даже действительно встретив Ричи здесь.

— Ищу друга… Он говорил, что иногда бывает здесь.

— Ну, в таком случае, тебе придётся вернуться, — невозмутимо уточняет брат, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. — Видишь ли, всё, что здесь происходит, и есть моё дело. И если только твой друг не утонувший парень, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, придётся искать его в другом месте.

— Здесь кто-то утонул? — переспрашивает Стив. Преступления — определённо не его стезя, и уж тем более не несчастные случаи, и зачем вообще приехал, сидел бы дома…

Шерлок только бормочет что-то неопределённое. Ну да, разумеется, никто не должен знать. Стив не собирается сердиться, но вот уйти и дать брату заниматься делом без отвлекающих факторов будет логичным и правильным вариантом.

— Ладно… встретимся дома? — скороговоркой бросает Стив, прежде чем уйти. Брат кивает, уже увлечённо разглядывая что-то у задней двери здания, и даже вряд ли слышал его, но это, конечно, не проблема.

***

Ричи находит его сам на следующий день. Дожидается, пока все уйдут из кафе, растягивая единственную чашку латте, и без предисловий спрашивает:

— Зачем ты туда полез?

— Куда? — удивляется Стив, едва не уронивший яблоко из-за резкой смены атмосферы. — В бассейн? Тебя искал.

— Самый идиотский вариант, — закипает Ричи. — Надо полагать, ты считаешь, что в будний летний вечер единственное, что может меня интересовать — старый бассейн? Восхитительно. Если хочешь знать…

Стива немного напрягает его тон — не столько потому, что бывший недруг злится, сколько тот факт, что в какое-то мгновение Стив действительно искренне собирается извиниться; ловит себя на этом и вздрагивает — что это, мать его, за хрень? С какой стати? Пожалуй, Ричи вовсе не тот, кто мог бы заслужить такое к себе отношение, и уж точно не тот, с кем…

— Эй, ладно, остынь, — бросает Стив, оставляя в покое стакан, который протирал до этого, и поворачивается наконец к Ричи, замолчавшему, кажется, только сейчас. — С чего такая реакция? Я же не в морге тебя искал, подумаешь, ошибся, что теперь.

— Там просто… парень утонул, — сбавляет обороты Ричи. — Полиция повсюду, наверное, и всё такое, а они тугодумы, каких мало. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за меня.

 _Ты — моя главная проблема_ , собирается сказать Стив, но прикусывает язык. Ни к чему снова переходить к агрессии, он вообще предпочитает не использовать её для общения. Так что просто молча кивает и смотрит на Ричи: и что дальше?

— Так зачем ты меня искал? — хитро улыбается тот, и Стив почему-то совсем не жалеет о том, что именно говорит в ответ.


	8. Эпизод II. Интермедия

Ты, наверное, и сам не можешь точно сказать, что именно с тобой происходит.

Сначала Ричи становится много. Слишком много для тебя, да и для твоего нового соседа тоже; а ты вообще не понимаешь, что за хрен этот парень и откуда он взялся на твою голову. И потому относишься к нему как ко всем остальным — пока он не нарушает твоё личное пространство так же грубо, как сделал это в первое знакомство, и намного более нагло. И ты не знаешь, почему он так сильно удивлён твоим к нему отношением.

Потом, спустя время, ты ловишь себя на том, что зовёшь его по имени — но не так, как другие, и уж точно не так, как Джон: без издёвки, без агрессии, хоть этот придурок тебя действительно раздражает, если ведёт себя как клинический идиот. Но лишь он сам, а его восхитительное старинное немецкое имя совершенно никакого отношения к вам обоим не имеет.

Потом ты старательно убегаешь от проблемы всеми доступными тебе способами — проводишь как можно больше времени на работе, чтобы не столкнуться с Ричи где-нибудь в Бартсе или на улице, меняешь место жительства, реже поднимаешь глаза, чтобы не видеть лица посетителей. И постоянно вздрагиваешь, если вдруг слышишь где-то своё имя, хотя чаще всего окликают даже не тебя. А ты вообще не уверен, что Ричи знает, как тебя зовут.

Потом ты случайно узнаёшь, что Ричи — знает. Более того, он откуда-то знает о тебе так много, что это вызывает подозрение. И теперь каждое новое его появление вызывает уже не столько раздражение, сколько некоторое любопытство: и что этот идиот вытворит сегодня? Правда, чем дольше ты его знаешь, тем меньше становится экспрессии — как будто он наигрался в ублюдка в самом начале и теперь предстал тем, кем на самом деле и является. Сомнительно, конечно, но ты бы хотел, чтобы это было так — потому что разгадывать того, кто не представляет собой загадку, тебе вообще не интересно.

И ты говоришь с ним. Не часто, но этого хватает, чтобы получить негативных эмоций на несколько недель вперёд. Вряд ли это вообще разговор, скорее, вялая перебранка, «перестрелка» ядовитыми фразами. Ты ни за что не готов уступить ему своё право отбиваться. Он, аналогичным образом, не готов сдаться и перестать тебя провоцировать. Если признаться честно, вы выглядите как два барана на мосту, бодающихся непонятно зачем.

На самом деле, чем дальше, тем сильнее эти перебранки утомляют и почти доводят тебя до агрессии. И в тот момент, когда ты уже с трудом сдерживаешься, чтобы не перейти к физическому насилию, Ричи вдруг удивляет тебя — исчезает после просьбы уйти. Раньше он не делал так ни разу. Ты и не думаешь, что причина исключительно в тебе и твоих словах, но…

Конечно, ты его помнишь. Но не так, как помнишь что-то хорошее, и уж точно не так, как Шерлок складывает в закрома памяти любую ценную информацию. Проблема в том, что ты и сам не знаешь, как.

Время идёт удивительно медленно. Когда проходит полгода, ты перестаёшь вздрагивать, слыша своё имя. Спустя год почти всерьёз начинаешь считать, что всё это было только глупостью — вышедшая из-под контроля шутка и ничего более.

А потом он появляется снова — совершенно другой, сначала ты вообще собираешься пошутить, что в этом обществе слишком много близнецов. Правда, на самом деле знаешь точно: это Ричи, просто кардинально изменившийся за время отсутствия. И ты, сперва по привычке начавший относиться к нему как прежде, быстро понимаешь, что теперь это уже не работает.

Несмотря на навязчивость, с Ричи становится приятно общаться. Теперь, когда он почти не ведёт себя как ублюдок, ты вынужден признать: он хорошо образован и довольно умен, если бы общение упиралось исключительно в это, тебе было бы что с ним обсудить. Но тебя почти не интересует культура — только медицина. И это могло бы стать преградой, но потом ты случайно бросаешь шуточную фразу про бары — и Ричи тут же тащит тебя выпить.

И ты сидишь на барном стуле, жёстком и холодном, и в приглушённом свете стакан с виски переливается, как янтарь. И у того, с кем ещё два года назад ты бы даже за руку не поздоровался, после энного количества бокалов начинают едва заметно блестеть глаза, а язвительная ухмылка почти превращается в улыбку.

— А где ты был? — вдруг спрашиваешь ты, не успев прикусить язык. Кажется, сегодня алкоголь действует на тебя иначе, чем обычно.

И пока Ричи — Ричард — молчит, в задумчивости покусывая губы, ты успеваешь сто раз подумать о том, как глупо это прозвучало. И что умение молчать и сдерживаться в соответствующей ситуации вообще не работают, пока ты сидишь в неизвестном тебе баре, а меньше чем в метре маячит чел, которого ты — настоящий ты — и на милю бы к себе не подпустил.

А потом Ричи улыбается, и ты отбрасываешь эти сомнения как не имеющие ни малейшего смысла.

— Ездил к родителям, — пожимает он плечами, как будто сказал само собой разумеющееся. — Случайно задержался, были некоторые проблемы. Но теперь уже всё в порядке.

И быстро опрокидывает в себя остатки виски, пока ты сидишь и не понимаешь, зря спросил это или всё-таки нет.

Он не начинает приходить чаще со временем — скорее, наоборот. Но спустя пару недель ты уже идёшь за ним без всяких сомнений: этот новый Ричард ещё ни разу не казался агрессивным, и вот это удивляет намного сильнее, чем сам факт происходящего. Ты как будто ожидаешь от него подвоха, срыва, затянувшейся шутки, буквально чего угодно, только не на самом деле хорошего отношения — и тебе тревожно, потому что ничего не происходит.

Но теперь, работая за стойкой, сидя за партой или смотря на синие тени на потолке в своей комнате, ты думаешь в основном о том, что будет дальше. Закончится ли эта неожиданная авантюра и чем именно. Потому что тебе действительно нравится вся эта хрень, какой бы основы она под собой ни таила на самом деле. Пожалуй, ты мог бы даже признаться, — исключительно самому себе, и то не вслух, — что тебе нравится Ричард.

И тебе даже не хочется размышлять, как ты вообще до этого докатился.


	9. Глава VII. Ложка дёгтя

Стив вообще не замечает момента, когда гора конспектов — ну, если бы он складывал их в одну здоровенную стопку, а не сортировал по мелким в зависимости от предметов — могла бы уже начать подпирать потолок.

Если как следует подумать, большую часть всей этой информации, пусть, безусловно, местами бесполезной для его будущего профиля, он даже и не пытался запомнить. И не потому, что слишком сложно или что-нибудь такое: просто почему-то в самые ответственные моменты Стив, внезапно и совсем не сразу, обнаруживает, что вся его голова забита мыслями о чём-то совершенно другом.

Например, он скучает по работе. Ну, честное слово, несмотря на все негативные аспекты торчания за стойкой, Стиву даже немного нравилось. Но пришлось выбирать, и смены сократились исключительно до выходных.

Шерлок почему-то всё ещё ездит в бассейн. И даже сам Стиву о том говорит: он вообще не знает, когда успел сдвинуть границу доверия брата на этот уровень, но искренне рад. Правда, только этому, потому что с загадкой у Шерлока, кажется, вообще не клеится.

Ну и, конечно, Стив часто думает о Риче. Сам, правда, пока не очень хочет знать, почему.

***

В жизни Стива, как и у многих других людей, есть вещи, о которых окружающие могут только догадываться. Например, он любит старые мультфильмы, идиотские, как мало что другое. Или, опять же, тот дурацкий случай, благодаря которому он как раз находится сейчас и здесь — Стив рассказал об этом только Шерлоку и вообще не уверен, что брат не забыл его откровения сразу же, совершенно бесполезная информация.

Но есть и другая. Вряд ли Стив мог бы кому-то, даже брату, добровольно признаться, что он гей. Не то чтобы это было позорным или постыдным, пожалуй, его окружение даже не подвергло бы его бойкоту или остракизму, но — такие вещи не то, что он может спокойно обсудить с кем бы то ни было вообще.

Стив уверен, что никто не знает. И поэтому каждое новое приглашение Ричарда он воспринимает по-старому: как попытку извиниться. Стив вообще не знает, актуален ли ещё этот повод, но ему нравится думать, что кто-то на самом деле интересуется его мнением и его компанией.

***

Чем дольше всё это длится, тем больше они оба привыкают. Как будто так было всегда. Но кое-что действительно неизменно: Стив даже представить не может, как оно всё так вышло. Они не обсуждают, что было раньше, но это не значит, что не хочется.

— Что всё-таки произошло? — не выдерживает Стив спустя энное время. Он умеет сдерживаться, но, как обычно, не в тех случаях, когда это надо сильнее всего. — Ну, тогда. Что ты сделал? Или что сделал я? Ты ведь знаешь, я не отстану. Зачем ты вернулся? Не ради меня же, ни за что в жизни в этом не поверю.

Рич только вздыхает. Он вообще не любит вопросов, особенно лишних; но он сам на это подписался, окутывая простые вещи ореолами загадок, и пусть сам теперь выкручивается из этого как хочет.

Но Рич не выкручивается. Он садится рядом со Стивом, как и всегда, когда они проводят время вместе, и говорит:

— Всё просто до идиотизма. Мне не удалось ничего сделать со своим любопытством.

В первое мгновение Стиву хочется рассмеяться. Стоит хотя бы вспомнить, почему он вообще изначально познакомился с Ричардом: вся эта ерунда, всегда сопутствующая наличию на свете абсолютно идентичного тебе внешне человека, совершенно логична и понятна только тому, кто с детства имеет отражение. И потому вообще не удивительно, что Рич сразу не распознал суть: шанс наткнуться на близнецов на самом деле намного меньше, чем кажется.

Конечно, было бы интересно в подробностях узнать, что такое страшное увидел в собеседнике Шерлок, чтобы этот придурок мог вести себя с ним так? Впрочем, насколько он знает брата, во-первых, тот всегда прав, а во-вторых, не считает нужным молчать буквально о чём угодно — Шерлок непредсказуем, как неисправная хлопушка, черт бы его побрал.

Тем не менее, наверное, результат этого диалога в том, что Ричарду интересен сам Стив. Страшно представить, чем именно: по конкурентоспособности в драме Шерлок с Ричи сошлись бы на сто процентов, даже жаль, что они, наверное, не знакомы. Но Рич всё-таки здесь, и что дальше делать с этим, когда известны истинную причину, Стивену вообще не понятно.

Наверное, всё это написано у Стива на лице, потому что Рич только хмыкает:

— Ничего особенного, не раскисай. Было любопытно, когда я узнал, что вас двое, насколько вы на самом деле похожи. Ну, и некоторая доля личного интереса в связи с его словами… Но мы уже с этим разобрались, если ты волновался.

— Так вы общались? — уточняет Стив, внутренне содрогаясь. Вот только этого ему не хватало. И сам на себя злится: никогда в жизни не имел излишней склонности к драме, но вот сейчас весь этот диалог выглядит как романтичная комедия, сляпанная из ерунды абсолютно бездарным режиссёром. Или как ревность — но с чего бы ему ревновать, это было бы ещё более бездарно.

— Давай не будем об этом, — слишком уж натянуто улыбается Ричи. — Если он захочет, он сам тебе расскажет.

Стиву остаётся только кивнуть. Он и так многое узнал, для контекста этого более чем достаточно, а вот данных, чтобы сделать выводы из некоторых моментов, наоборот, маловато. Конечно, некоторая тревожность всё равно никуда не исчезает, для этого нужно больше времени или информации, но так действительно проще. Кроме одной маленькой детали, которая всё портит…

Кажется, Рич отлично понимает чужие эмоции. Потому что вглядывается в лицо Стива так, будто пытается различить что-то сквозь кожу, а потом уточняет:

— Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь вас сталкивать.

— Тогда почему ты ещё здесь? — наконец спрашивает Стив. Непонятный туман из его головы, присутствовавший там на протяжении нескольких недель, очень удобно выветривается именно сейчас. К счастью. — Если тебе был нужен Шерлок, и ты получил, что хотел, к чему тебе до сих пор проводить время со мной? Не то чтобы я против, но это по меньшей мере странно.

— Потому что к тебе у меня тоже есть личный интерес, — просто говорит Ричард, смотря на Стива совершенно открыто. И тот в который раз думает что-то про идиотский сценарий, а потом про то, что таких совпадений просто не бывает.

***

Если задуматься, Стив уверен, что он всё ещё не до конца доверяет Ричу. Ну не может быть такого, чтобы человек полностью изменился, такие, как он, не меняются больше, чем этого требует та или иная ситуация.

Наверное, именно поэтому он заинтересован. Потому что не понимает.

***

Утренние газеты не интересуют Стива ровно до тех пор, пока не касаются его лично. Но когда он однажды спускается вниз, ещё толком не проснувшись, и сразу же видит на столике у дивана газету со здоровенными буквами напечатанным «Ричард Брук» на первой полосе, сердце начинает биться так часто, что он с трудом может соображать. Хотя логике эта эмоция вообще никак не поддаётся: они виделись только вчера, и даже если принять во внимание характер Ричарда, вряд ли можно подумать, что он способен взбудоражить газеты за ночь.

Стив берёт газету, стараясь делать это максимально медленно: он не может не прочитать пост, в котором упомянуто это имя, но и не особенно хочет знать, что там написано. Будь это что-то серьёзное, Рич сказал бы ему сам. Наверное. Но в тексте мелькает что-то про наследство, и Стив окончательно успокаивается: главное, что этот придурок никого не убил и не умер сам, остальное, скорее всего, можно решить.

— А, новости. Это не тот парень, с которым ты встречался?.. — рассеянно уточняет Шерлок, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. Откуда он только тут взялся, чёрт его подери.

Стиву становится очень нехорошо. Неужели это было настолько очевидно, что брат не только ничего не спрашивал, но даже ни разу не съязвил? Если честно, второе пугает Стивена намного сильнее первого. У Шерлока, конечно, есть чувство такта, но он не считает нужным им пользоваться; так что, если он тактично промолчал, ситуация, наверное, была хуже некуда.

— О, извини, я что-то не то сказал? — переспрашивает тем временем Шерлок, всё же поднимая глаза. — У тебя такое лицо… Как будто кто-то умер.

— Я думал, ты не знаешь, — только и может сказать Стив. И сам на себя злится: от брата редко удаётся что-нибудь скрыть, в основном тогда, когда ему это не интересно. В том, что ему интересен этот факт, можно, конечно, усомниться, но…

— Что вы ходите в бар каждую неделю? Довольно трудно об этом не знать.

Остаётся только выдохнуть. Но Шерлок зацепится за эту реакцию, и тогда точно придётся объяснять или догадываться, что именно он подумал.

Поэтому Стив сдерживает выдох и идёт одеваться.

***

Теперь Стив уверен, что знает, где искать Рича. В общем-то, тот сам ему сказал: любимое место, где варят восхитительный кофе и делают вкусную выпечку каждое утро. Пожалуй, приятно знать, что даже такой, как Ричард, любит кофе и булочки. Это добавляет ему немного человечности.

И поэтому Стив заходит в крошечный зал, где, кроме Ричарда, нет ни единого посетителя, абсолютно уверенно. И сразу садится за его столик, во всяком случае, он не раз так делал и Рич не был против.

Но в этот раз Рич только кивает, не поднимая глаз. Как будто злится.

— Эээ… Ричард? — осторожно спрашивает Стив. — У тебя всё хорошо? Я видел твоё имя в газете, и…

Конечно, ответа он не получает, и это действительно начинает вызывать некоторую злость. _Ну, действительно, слишком много чести разговаривать с людьми?_

— Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Брук идиот, — неожиданно устало, но довольно агрессивно бросает Рич. — Я не имею с ним ничего общего. Будь добр, отъебись, а?

И вот теперь Стивен действительно ни фига не понимает. Но в то же время начинают, как на плёнке, проявляться мелочи, на которые он раньше не обращал внимания — только фиксировал в памяти. И, если он прав в своих быстрых случайных выводах, это вообще не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Если ты не хочешь разговаривать, просто скажи, я уйду, — в конце концов повторяет Стивен. Ему уже, если честно, всё равно. Ему надо просто остаться одному и хорошо подумать о сложившейся ситуации. Но просто уйти сейчас нельзя, и поэтому он ждёт.

— Подожди… Ладно, — наконец отзывается Ричард, в этот раз без признаков агрессии. — Всё нормально. Но у меня просьба… Просто зови меня Джеймсом, хорошо?

Стив кивает. Бесполезно спрашивать, почему. Пожалуй, главное, что он всё ещё может поддерживать контакт.

***

Стивен не сразу полностью понимает, что к чему. Но в конце концов начинает разбираться в ситуации: тот, кто его чертовски привлекает, не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто достал весь его этаж в кампусе. С одной стороны, это приятно, но с другой, наверное, накладывает некоторые обязательства с его стороны.

Стивен не собирается об этом спрашивать. Ровно до того момента, пока Ричард — Джеймс? — не оставляет в очередном баре внушительную сумму из своего наследства в качестве штрафа за погром. Он не делал так раньше — ни когда был слащавым придурком в дорогущем костюме, ни когда стал новым, нормальным, адекватным человеком. И это пугает Стива сильнее всего: сторона, которую он ещё не видел, а потому понятия не имеет, как наладить с ней хотя бы подобие контакта.

Впрочем, подумать об этом можно потом. А пока Джеймс, в котором плещется минимум бутылка виски, выглядит абсолютно трезвым, но при этом сидит, за неимением лавочек, прямо на брусчатке, прислонившись к стене, и курит какое-то вонючее говно. И напрочь отказывается произносить хоть слово вслух, что, на взгляд Стива, максимально тревожный звоночек.

Он бы не стал спрашивать об этом, если бы всё было нормально. Но что-то из того, что случилось в последнее время, стало катализатором, и теперь ему страшно — но не за себя, а за Ричарда. Конечно, чувство такта иногда только мешает, но он бы действительно не стал спрашивать — но не в данном случае. Не после всего этого.

— Ричард… — начинает он и тут же прикусывает язык.

— Это не моё имя.

— Извини, извини… Джеймс? Я хотел кое-что спросить.

— Рискни, — пожимает он плечами, затягиваясь так сильно, как будто в последний раз в жизни. Королева драмы, мать его. Но шутить об этом сейчас не время и не место, так что Стив старается максимально сосредоточиться на том, что, собственно, он хотел.

— У тебя БАР? Или что-то вроде этого, да? — осторожно уточняет Стив. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Джеймс молчит, глядя в землю. Вряд ли он когда-то признается в этом добровольно, но Стиву и не нужно признание — реакция на вопрос выдаёт этого идиота с головой.

— Ты принимаешь лекарства?

Снова молчание.

— Какой же ты…

— Кто? — с вызовом вскидывается Джеймс, и его взгляд жжёт Стивена странной, незнакомой ненавистью. — Ну, давай, кто я? Идиот? Псих? Единственный раз, когда кто-то скажет мне правду в лицо. Не стесняйся.

Конечно, соблазн воспользоваться возможностью чертовски велик. На самом деле, ещё немного, и Стив бы действительно сорвался: он не знает, что именно хочет сказать этому придурку, но он бы сорвался и высказал всё, что есть в голове. Но, пока из них двоих он единственный сохраняет остатки разума, поддаваться на провокации вообще не разумно.

И поэтому он бормочет что-то вроде «пойдём, отведу тебя домой» и протягивает Джеймсу руку.  
И даже почти не удивляется, когда тот покорно встаёт с брусчатки.


End file.
